


Febwhump 2021

by SunMoonDreamer



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Aftermath, Allergies, Alternate Universe, Angst, Apollo (Percy Jackson) Needs a Hug, Apollo and Artemis become celestial deities, Apollo and Artemis grieve, Apollo and Meg at the Waystation, Artemis takes care of her brother, Atem Comes Back, Atem gave up his sight to be with his friends, Atem is sick and doesn't tell anyone, Atem needs a hug, Attempted Murder, Based on my own myths AU, Beating, Blind Character, Boi needs sleep ;_;, Broken Bones, Character Death, Crying, Didn't know it was him, During their exile in Troy/Ilium, Fever, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hallucinations, He burns and she is really cold, He fought Python and is very tired, Hostage Situations, Human InuYasha (InuYasha), Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Illusions, Impaled, Imprisonment, Insomnia, Kouga accidentally saves him on the new moon, Little Inuyasha, Meg helps Apollo, Memory Loss, Mind Control, My AU Sonic is allergic to peanuts, Nightmares, Partner Betrayal, Platonic Cuddling, Poisoning, Poor sweet Leto ;_;, Post-Final Lyric Battle, Post-TOA, Pre-Season 1, Python is a monster, Revenge, Running Away, Self-Sacrifice, Shadow is the responsible one, Shippo wants to save his adoptive dad ;_;, Sick Character, Silver did a bad, Sleep Deprivation, Sonic Boom: Rewrite, Sonic Forces, Sticks tends to Sonic, Tasers, They are mortals, Torture, Trapped, Truth Serum, Whump, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yuugi gives him one, Yuugi wants to help, new moon, post-dsod, pre-ToN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMoonDreamer/pseuds/SunMoonDreamer
Summary: 28 days of PAIN!Found this challenge on Tumblr and decided to give it a shot.
Relationships: Implied Dragonshipping
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Mind Control

_TAILS!_

  
The twin-tailed fox was flung through the air, slamming into the ground with a heavy THUD! His fist was still raised, clenched with the intent to harm. He could feel his body striding towards his fallen friend. The familiar motion, swift and smooth, sickened him as he approached the young boy.

  
Tails scrambled to his feet, cheek bruised a nasty purple hue. Those innocent blue eyes were bright with unshed tears, the child's lips in a grim line, expression stubborn and unyielding. His heart sank.

  
_No, no, no!_

  
The distant cackle of his nemesis echoed around him and his arm raised itself again. Watched as fear crept into those eyes, the eyes of his little brother. He screamed, wanted the boy to run, flee for his life.

  
But no one could hear him.

  
His body, powerful and deadly, no longer heeded his command. And he was now nothing more than an observer to his own failures.

  
Alone, in the cage of his mind, Sonic cried.


	2. Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: "I can't take this anymore"

A strangled cry tore from his lips.

  
The rocky floor knocked the air from his lungs, already battered ribs throbbing. His captor gave a low hiss and he tried to curl into himself. His energy was all but nothing, lacking and useless. He couldn't move from sheer agony alone.

  
Hissing laughter, gritty and mocking, sent shivers through his being. He wanted to leave, escape this nightmare. He wanted to go home.

  
_Home..._

  
Blurred images came to his foggy mind. Two separate camps. An old train station. A cistern of plants. A strangely familiar apartment. Yet part of him dared not call them home.

  
How long had he been here, in this cavern, with his worst enemy? With the one who'd haunted his nightmares for millennia?

  
Scales scraped against his still bleeding cuts and ugly bruises, forcing a whimper from him. A pathetic and hoarse note of agony. If his captor was not yet done, he would soon be the beast's personal choir yet again.

  
Every day. Every single day since then, since the day he'd left the fortified tower of a now vanquished emperor. There should've been a battle, a final struggle. But his hesitation to take the next step down, even if it was for one moment, had cost him the fight.

  
He never stood a chance.

  
The coils wrapped around his body, lungs gasping as he felt the light pressure around his chest. It wasn't as tight as before. But he knew it wouldn't stay that way. The monster laughed again, lamp-like slits meeting his own weary blue.

  
"How the mighty have fallen."

  
His nightmare said no more, dropping him roughly onto a raised platform, like he was nothing more than an accessory. He coughed weakly, the familiar taste of copper on his tongue. Those volcanic fumes weren't helping his lungs at all. The beast lay himself down in a mountain of dark scales, coiled in one huge mass. If not for the faint glow in here, he would have thought he was gazing into the depths of Chaos.

  
But that was a mercy compared to this.

  
He couldn't stop the tears, hadn't bothered to for a while now. Sure that the reptile was asleep, he finally allowed himself to cry. Quiet and low, punctuated by coughs, his weeping was almost deafening in the silence that settled.

  
A once hopeful resolve had crumbled and he couldn't remember when he had given in. He couldn't recall when he had surrendered to this pain.

  
"I can't take this anymore..." a foreign voice rasped. It was too weak, too pained, too... _him_.

Eyes sliding closed, the mortal Lester fell into a fitful sleep. He wasn't Apollo... not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had much practice writing whump but hopefully it's fine so far???


	3. Three Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Imprisonment

Shadows surrounded him.

  
He should have expected as much. The evil around him was stifling, suffocating even. But it wouldn't touch him. For now. He was sure of one thing: he won't go down without a fight. Too stubborn for his own good, a voice from the past had once remarked. He hadn't forgotten their face nor who they were to him. Those memories, they were a light in the darkness he now resided.

  
A small hope that will carry his heart. As long as he remembered, he won't fall.

They were slipping away.

  
One by one, the faces were becoming blurred and some have already vanished from his mind. He only had their voices and names left. This frightened him, stoked the interest of the shadows, inviting them to consume him. But he still remembered enough to keep going.

  
The maze that was his confinement served well to keep some distance between him and them, twisting and chaotic as stairways and doors led from here to nowhere. It won't last but he holds tight to that light of memory, he would keep running as long as he had to.

  
This won't be his end.

Who were they?

  
He couldn't tell anymore. The faces were long gone, voices but the faintest whispers. Names of those he no longer remembered remained and he wondered if he'd known them before.   
They, the tendrils of darkness, were gaining on him. Part of him that still held to those meaningless names, as though it knew they were important.

  
His own name was among them but he couldn't recall how it was written. All it brought forth was the briefest memory of golden sand and warm rays of light.

  
But he couldn't remembered where that was, not anymore.

  
They were calling to him, the shadows. They wanted him.

Gone.

  
_It's all gone._

  
Where was he? What was he? Who was he?

  
All he knew was darkness. Everything around him, forever nothing but shadows.

  
His feet dragged across stairs, eyes peered through passing pathways. So many doors, so many rooms. He was sure he was lost.

  
The shadows told, coaxed him to find an exit. But in all the time he'd wandered, there was none. This maze, it won't let them leave. This was a prison, a cage.

  
Why was he here?

  
He was good... or was he? What was goodness? He'd forgotten.

  
Shadows clung to his form, his pale body. They spoke to him of the sun but he knew not of what it was. His heart, his soul, throbbed in pain whenever he tried to remember and failed. It was screaming at him.

  
_I can't remember! I **need** to remember!_

  
The words never get through. He couldn't tell how long he'd been here but it didn't matter. His mind was spinning, cracked and close to breaking. Or perhaps, it was already shattered.

  
His only company, the shadows, offered to bow to his hand. They said he could become their master, to command and use them as he wished, if that was what he wanted.

  
If it meant leaving this place, he will.

  
It's the only choice he has left.

Atem was no more. Only 'Yami' remained.


	4. Failed Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Impaling

"It came from that way!"

Zails shoved past the battered rookie, taking off towards the pluming smoke. His mind flew back to an hour before, back at the headquarters.

  
_"It could be a trap."_

  
_Emerald eyes broke their gaze with his own steely blue. That steadfast determination didn't waver, even under his misgivings._

  
_"I am aware. However we cannot let him follow through with it."_

  
_A standard helmet, sat upon a nearby table, was lifted up by a pair of hands._

  
_"Considering the risks, are you sure you want to take a rookie with you?"_

  
_Zails watched those lips tense, neither frowning nor smiling. He knew the kid often wore a poker face._

  
_"He needs experience. It is not my decision to make for a mission like this."_

  
_Cobalt quills were soon obscured, helmet fitting snug upon the smaller's head. He could only sigh quietly to himself as the cop prepared to leave._

  
_"Make sure you come back."_

  
_His friend paused at the door, silence permeating the air. Zails caught the slightest glimpse of a smile before it disappeared. He could have sworn it was quivering._

  
_"No promises."_

  
His mind snapped back to the present, feet scuffing the stones thrown around the deep pit. Some of the smaller ones clattered down to the bottom, smoke still obscuring his sight. Was he down there?

  
Zails plucked a decent-sized stone from the ground, held it over the abyss and let go. He waited. A faint clatter came a minute later.

  
It wasn't too deep but a fall like that would leave anyone badly injured. His mind was tempted to consider the possibility that clawed at his heart. However, unless he can see it with his own eyes, Zails refused to believe his friend was dead.

  
"Sir?" the rookie stammered.

  
He didn't turn to the boy, eyes on the pit below.

  
"Tell Lieutenant Znuckles I'm heading down."

  
"B-but the smoke! It's too thick and you don't have a-"

  
Zails said nothing, slipping a mask from his lab coat. He watched the rookie's mouth gape like a fish out of water.

  
"I'm heading down. Tell the Lieutenant." he ordered, clasping the custom mask over his face.

  
His body lurched forward into free-fall. The air whipped against his face as he plummeted into the darkness.

* * *

The faint whistling of his twin tails was all he could hear amidst the stifling silence. Bare stone meet his shoes as he landed, namesakes unfurling to brush against debris. It wasn't pitch black but there wasn't much light down here, much of it obscured by the smoke.

  
He didn't move from where he stood, listening for any sounds that could lead him to the one he needed to find.

There. A faint cough, nearly drowned out by an equally weak whimper.

_Whimper?_

Zails moved, ears tall to catch another sound from him. Inwardly cursing the smoke, he shuffled along.

  
Dare he call out?

  
But what if he won't respond, already unconscious? From whatever wounds he'd sustained?

  
To his left. Faint wheezing, shallow and laboured. It sounded strained, under pressure.

  
He jogged over, throwing caution to the wind. His hand rummaged through his inner pockets. Where was that darn flashlight? Aha! There.

  
Pausing, Zails turned it to the side and activated the switch. It was bright compared to the previous dimness, prompting him to lower the intensity. Not so much that it was barely visible but less than staring directly into the sun. Satisfied, he aimed it forwards.

  
_No._

  
His eyes were glued to the sight before him. Breath caught in his chest, heart skipping a beat.

  
He'd found Zonic. Or at least, he could tell it was the hedgehog.

  
Cobalt fur was matted and speckled with dust, not a hint of its usual luster. The uniform and armour, worn with much pride and care, were torn to shreds. Ribbons still covered thin limbs, cuts and scrapes and bruises marring them. The gold was scratched and chipped, parts broken off under extreme pressure. Only the headset, a visor with its red antennae, remained as the rest of the helmet was missing. It was cracked and one of the sides was mangled from a collision of some kind.

  
But that wasn't what threatened to break him.

  
Dark circles, thick and exhausting, under closed eyes were stark against a pale, almost grey, muzzle. Crimson trickled from parted lips, dripping down to join the rest of the pool beneath.

  
~~_There is so much..._ ~~

  
He couldn't look away.

  
There was a steel beam, protruding from where it had embedded itself into the small form, bright red leaking from the abdomen.

  
_Impaled..._

A shuddering gasp drove away the haze.

  
Zails shook himself before kneeling down beside the victim. He watched as the eyelids twitched, perhaps a sign of consciousness.

  
"Zonic?" he murmured, voice calm and low.

  
There was a pause as the once slack face slowly changed, pain overcoming the features and a choked sob left the dry throat.

  
~~_A sob. Too weak, too small, too real. It wasn't him, it couldn't be him._ ~~

  
"It's alright." Zails forged on, stifling his own fear. "I'm here."

  
He grasped the limp hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Appearances didn't matter here. His friend, dearer than any other, his best friend needed him.

  
Zails winced as Zonic tried to speak, only for him to gasp desperately for air. It hit him. He had a second mask.

  
Ever so gently, his hand unclasped the headset and gingerly lifted it from the slightly battered face. He couldn't care less where it went after that, pulling the second mask from his coat.

  
Zonic squirmed, or he would have if he had the energy to, as Zails placed it over his smaller face. Relief came as the hedgehog's breathing steadied itself, as much as it could given the largest wound.

  
The limp hand twitched in his own. He knew the unspoken question. One Zonic hadn't asked since he was a tiny child.

  
One Zails had never once failed to answer.

  
"I'm here. I won't leave you."

When the rescue team finally found them, Zails was still murmuring quietly. But none of them had the heart to speak to the professor.

  
None of them wanted to tell him that the body was now a corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person ;_;


	5. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompt: "Take me instead"
> 
> Loosely based off Bayleef's Silent Sacrifice and DazzlingMagicFox's Revelation fics on FF.net

Atem had not expected Bakura to be standing beside him as their souls were weighed.

  
The gods were gathered before them and he felt smaller than ever. Bakura would be grumbling under his breath but was silent out of respect. He himself didn't dare speak, even when his people had once seen him as a living god, as that was what the pharaoh represented: a god on earth.

  
But this wasn't the land of the living.

  
"Pharaoh Atem."

  
He lifted his gaze to the large scales, the feather of Ma'at already placed upon one side. A tingling feeling spread across his chest. His eyes watched as his soul, a large golden orb, floated up to settle on the opposite side to the sacred feather.

  
The scales teetered and Atem couldn't help but swallow nervously. He had broken and killed many people, both during his time as pharaoh and as a spirit of the Millenium Puzzle. Surely, Ammut would not hesitate to consume his heart.

But the feather was heavier than his soul.

  
"Your soul is light. We deem you worthy of A'aru."

  
Atem turned to the enormous golden doors, intricate designs and scenes etched from top to bottom. But he wanted to see what Bakura's fate was. Even if it was Aknadin's folly, he felt somewhat responsible for what happened to those in Kul Elna. Their souls were trapped, used by those who hold the Millennium Items. And who held the most powerful of them, the Puzzle, if not him?

  
"Thief King Akhefia, Bakura."

  
Unlike his own soul, Bakura's was a deep murky purple. Atem should have known the outcome.

  
The scales tilted and the feather was higher. Bakura's soul was too heavy with sin. He saw the resignation on the normally disgruntled face, scar suddenly looking out of place on him.

  
"You have wronged a great many people. Ammut shall consume your heart and your soul banished to wander the darkness for eternity. Thus is your fate."

  
Bakura started towards the other set of doors, identical to those of A'aru but built from void marble with encryptions of death scrawled all over. They began to part, the jaws of Ammut becoming visible. Tendrils of shadow leaking out, reaching for their newest prey.

  
Atem couldn't stand by and watch any longer.

  
"Take me instead."

  
The silence that followed was deafening.

  
Bakura's eyes were wide, incredulous and confused. The gods stared directly through him, demanding to know why he had interrupted the thief's sentence.

  
"You would relinquish the afterlife you deserve to suffer eternal torment in Akhefia's place?" Anubis asked, tone flat and devoid of feeling. Ra gave his fellow deity a look before turning to him, face softening ever so slightly. He had always been more inclined to favour pharaohs.

  
"Atem, you have already given so much, more than any other could be expected to give." the golden god murmured. "I wish not for you to suffer more than you already have."

  
He nodded reverently but kept his nerve, matching the sun deity's gaze.

  
"I understand, however, I believe I can offer a better trade for the shadows."

  
The gods studied him. Bakura scoffed.

  
"What could you possibly give them, Pharaoh?"

  
Atem felt a wry smile on his own lips. His eyes must have shown his sorrow.

  
"In exchange for the release of all those sacrificed to create the Millennium Items, Zork can have _me._ "

  
Immediately, this was met with protest. Sehkmet was growling, Horus hiding his face in his hands. Atem felt a lump in his throat at the sight of Isis starting to weep.

  
"You would willingly give yourself to that thing?" Osiris demanded. "Allow your soul and self to be torn apart with no hope of salvation?" He didn't finish, instead fuming in his throne.

  
"While noble, the choice would damn you for eternity." Ma'at murmured. "Ra had a point. You shouldn't have to do such a thing, you have already given so much."

  
"But I will not rest in peace knowing I could have saved them." Atem argued, imploring the deities to understand. Even if they forgave him, he wouldn't forgive himself. This was his choice, his responsibility.

  
The gods calmed and exchanged murmurs. Ra looked resigned, saddened by a deep grief. Leaving his seat of power, the golden deity approached him. Atem did not expect the other to bring him into a fatherly embrace.

  
"You always were too good, too kind." Ra muttered. "If only you were more selfish..."

  
Atem said nothing, allowing the god to mourn the eternal loss of one of his descendants. He allowed his eyes to close, to relish in the warmth around him while he still could. It felt wrong to part from the embrace, wrong to give up the rest he had wanted for so long.

  
But he wouldn't back down now.

  
"Bakura." The thief turned to him, he sent the other a small smile. "Take my place in A'aru."

  
Those eyes widened again, irises nothing but tiny pricks amid the white.

  
He brushed past Bakura to stand before the dark gates, glancing over a shoulder to see the thief being led away to the other side, to the golden doors. The sight filled him with a sense of relief. Hatred for Bakura had dwindled since he'd stepped through the doors, after leaving the world of the living.

  
_Better me than him._

  
As the doors widened and Ammut's jaws gaped, he stared into the void as fangs began to close in around him. One last memory flashed before his eyes, the one of his friends in the modern world.

  
_Aibou..._

  
He knew no more.

A deep cackling welcomed him back to awareness. He flinched as a sharp claw ran over his bound form, wrists and ankles restrained.

  
Oh, that's right. Zork.

  
"I finally have you, little pharaoh." it purred.

  
Atem lifted his head to stare into glowing red eyes, allowing his own to harden.

  
He will fight until the end.

He didn't know how long it took. But Atem knew he had broken under the pain, ethereal body torn and shredded, ghostly blood drenching him.

  
A broken sob, wet and hoarse, choked the air from his lungs. Static filled his head, overlaying memories he could barely hold onto. He held onto the worst ones, they were the ones that stayed. And the light, he wanted to see it again. He needed to feel it again.

  
But he can't.

  
This was his decision. He forced himself into this.

  
Ra was right. Why hadn't he been more selfish?

  
If he had though... Those souls, the countless of Kul Elna, would still be trapped in darkness.

  
Even after he had shattered, Atem still wished to save others.

  
Zork had called him a fool.

  
Maybe he was.

  
But that's fine. As long as they're alright...

_Forgive me, everyone. I couldn't keep my promise to you all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is more angst than whump. Pain is pain, right?


	6. Under the Veil of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Prompt: Insomnia

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

  
His finger worked its little rhythm, the silence amplifying the morose tune. It hardly counted as one, more of a way to distract himself.

  
_Whispers everywhere. Loud, soft, close, far. They were everywhere. My head feels like it's going to explode!_

  
**Tap. Tap-tap. Tap.**

  
Anything to keep his mind working.

  
_They fell apart, nothing but ashes left. Why? Why would they do that? Why ~~for someone like me~~?_

  
**Tap. Tap.**

  
Whatever it took to stay awake.

  
He had to be **alert**. In the months since this all began, monsters and other such beasts aplenty have pursued him and his companion. They wanted him dead but he wouldn't risk her, the young warrior by his side.

  
_The burden fell on her ~~because of me~~. If only I had been more prepared, if only I ~~wasn't such a fool.~~_

  
Meg was curled against his side, a hand gripping his shirt. The rhinestone frames were set to the side, coaxed from her weary form hours ago. He almost relished the frigid chill of the wall against his back. It would keep him awake.

  
**Tap. Tap-tap-tap. Tap.**

  
His eyes almost burned, lids drooping to shield him in darkness. But he didn't want to. Going to sleep was too dangerous, especially for him. What if something attacked them? What if he had another vision? What if... What if he dreamed again?

  
He wouldn't call them dreams for those were pleasant. No, they were more akin to nightmares.

  
_He writhed beneath me, bubbles foaming from the mouth. I won't let go, ~~I can't~~ let go! It has to be me! No one else, I have to be the one to ~~kill him.~~_

  
Every time, he would experience them and wake in a cold sweat. The fear would keep him up until sunrise. He hated the darkness because he didn't know what waited for him there. It **frightened** him.

  
**Tap-tap. Tap. Tap.**

  
His body needed rest. He knew that, mortal bodies had limits. But he couldn't. He didn't want to.

  
Did he sound like a child? Yes. Does he feel like one? Sadly, that was so.

  
If he was the same person he was before, he would have surely laughed. But then again, he had always been a child at heart.

  
He just hadn't noticed until now.

  
Hadn't realised how **pathetic** he was.

  
_~~Dead~~. He was ~~dead~~. He knew this would happen. Why did he come? ~~Why am I so useless?~~_

  
No matter where he went, like a child, he acted without thought. His actions were damning everyone around him, taking their lives away.

  
**Tap. Tap. Tap-tap.**

  
A lump formed in his throat, eyes stinging. His chest felt like it was being crushed.

  
No, he couldn't. He **shouldn't**. ~~He didn't deserve to.~~

  
But his body was too tired, **he** was too tired, to care. Warm rivers made their way down his face with a choking sob. A hand clasped over his mouth to stifle his noise.

  
_Everything is slipping away. Those faces, the voices, my name! No! Give them back! They're all I have left! Don't make me forget! I can't forget my promise! Please... ~~I'll do anything...~~_

  
Meg seemed to sense his distress but a gentle brush along her hair calmed her. She was fortunate to get a well-deserved rest. Demigod dreams certainly would have kept her up, as they do with countless others. She didn't need to know, his problems weren't hers to worry about.

  
His silent breakdown gave him a moment of clarity. He really was out of his depth. Why had he said he could do this? Why did he reassure Meg that they would be able to? How was he supposed to keep his promise like this?

  
What good would a pathetic ~~and worthless~~ Lester be to those souls more courageous than him?

  
_My stomach is churning. ~~Good.~~ I feel sick. ~~I deserve it.~~ I have to purge it. This-this poison, ~~rotten just like me,~~ I can't let it win. Not yet. Not until I can prove I've changed, that I am better now... ~~but have I really changed?~~_

  
Meg's hand clenched into a fist, bunching up his shirt. He directed his gaze sideways to her face. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the tears leaking from her closed eyes. Gently, ever so gently, his fingers brushed at her cheeks with a tenderness he hadn't known he possessed.

  
She was muttering, pressing her nose more firmly against his hip.

  
"Don't leave, Big Brother."

  
He almost broke down a second time. At Sutro Tower, he knew she saw him as such. But... to hear her say it so softly, so reverently and full of young fear, it was enough to make his mind crash.

  
"I won't", he murmured with as much warmth as he could muster, "I'll protect you."

  
This satisfied her, a small smile on her lips as she snuggled in closer.

  
Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't completely worthless. At least, not to her. And he found he could live with that.

  
He couldn't see the moon but he was sure it was halfway to the western horizon by now. Had his beloved twin seen or heard him? Maybe but he decided not to dwell on it.

  
The warmth of Meg, his mortal little sister, urged him to sleep. He tried to fight it but couldn't for long. His body, mind and spirit were so exhausted. It was a wonder he hadn't keeled over from sleep deprivation.

  
But maybe he could, just this once. Meg seemed to be at peace tonight, perhaps he would too. He could worry about the potential jinx later.

  
Would Hypnos allow him pleasant dreams tonight? He hoped so. It was all a mortal could do.

  
Yes. Just for this one night, he'll sleep.

A silver wolf, crouched in the shadows of the empty warehouse, watched as Apollo slid down to lay beside the young girl with him. Once the sound of deep slumber set in, paws crept silently up to the two.

  
Her heart clenched as she saw the dark circles under his eyes, the dry tracks of tears down his cheeks. She ran a nose through his fluffy hair before nuzzling the crook between his neck and shoulder. Her nuzzle lingered longer than it should have but she didn't pay it any mind. He needed it.

  
Without a word, she left them to their rest. A silent message was all that remained as Apollo's dreams were filled with moonlight.

  
_You are worth more than you know, little brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a mess but I think he would reasonably be a bit of a mess, at least emotionally.


	7. Murky Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Prompt: Poisoning

He didn't like being a prince.

Atem let out a soft sigh as he stared at the parchment, hieroglyphs almost mocking him. He dropped his head down onto his crossed arms, lazily slumping over the table. The chatter from Mana, out where she was training with Mahad, was all he could hear in the quiet of the archives.

  
As the one slated to be the next pharaoh after his father, his days were spent inside with mentors and training with the priests to ensure he could be prepared for his duty. Boring but he knew it was important, _he_ was important.

  
It had only gotten worse the older he got. Even now, at the age of ten harvests, his escapades with Mana were fewer and far between. The last time they'd even had a chance to talk was about twenty dawns ago, at the very least.

  
"Young Prince."

  
Atem straightened his posture and watched as Isis came in with a tray of food. She gave him a gentle look as she set it beside the half-folded parchment.

  
"Shimon noted how you hadn't come to eat." she murmured respectfully. He paused and scampered over to the balcony, finding that the sun had in fact passed overhead quite some time ago. "You _were_ quite enraptured in your studies."

  
"I should thank you both for your kindness." he replied with a small bow of the head, sitting back down.

  
The tray had an array of fruits, one of which being a pomegranate - everyone was aware of his fondness for those in particular. There was also a chalice of water, a strange mist-like look to the liquid, but Atem assumed he was just tired from staring at parchment all morning.

  
"Enjoy your meal, my Prince." Isis bowed before leaving the room.

  
Atem turned to his food, starting with the other fruits. He usually saved the pomegranate for last, a small habit that Shimon told him he'd inherited from his late mother. She was almost never spoken of so what little he could learn about her was appreciated.

  
Lifting the chalice to his lips, he took a deep sip of the water. Atem pulled it away, licking his lips with a furrowed brow. That hadn't tasted like it should have, if it had a flavour at all.

Something wasn't right.

  
He placed it down on the table and made to find Isis but paused. A hand lifted to press against his suddenly throbbing head. The surroundings of the archive blurred and swayed, as though he was staring through an increasingly thick fog.

  
Taking a step from the table, his leg slid out from under him. He barely caught himself on the edge, straining to stand up. Unfortunately, his legs wouldn't stop shaking. Everything swam and he felt like he was going to be sick.

  
From somewhere, sounding far and muffled, he could hear a pair of voices. Concentrating, he managed to discern who was speaking: Mana and Mahad.

  
"Mahad." he tried to call out but his voice was choked, a sudden lump in his throat. "Mahad..!"

  
Breathing was starting to become painful and his vision was starting to darken. He panicked.

  
"M... Mahad!"

  
His body crumpled to the floor, eyes shut and slowly growing colder. The only comfort was the familiar pressure of the Millenium Pendant against his stomach. Shivers racked his form as sounds - footsteps? - closed in on his fading consciousness.

  
Hands grabbed him, pulling him against a warm chest. A deep voice was murmuring in a worried tone, words too muffled to his ringing ears. His eyes opened to find a blur before him, the face of someone he couldn't quite recognise.

  
Wait... No, he knew who this was.

  
Atem could only sit limply against his friend's chest, unable to keep his eyes open.

  
He tried to stay aware but his mind was slipping.

  
The last thing he could remember before the darkness was a burning in his throat.

"My Pharaoh, he's waking up!"

  
A woman's voice. Isis?

  
"Atem? Atem, are you okay?"

  
This one was different, younger and more openly concerned.

  
"M... Mana..?" he whispered, hoarse and weak. Why was his throat so sore?

  
Atem blearily opened his eyes and stared at his new surroundings.

  
He was in the healing chambers.

  
Mana tackled him in what had to be the gentlest hug he'd ever gotten from her, nuzzling his cheek. Mahad cleared his throat and she sheepishly let him go. Voices and faces greeted him.

  
Shimon was weeping, Isis gave him a gentle smile while Shada and Karim were relieved. He could have sworn he saw Aknadin behind the latter two, almost completely hidden by the shadows. 

  
His attention was wrenched away from his uncle when Mahad and Mana moved away from his bedside to let another walk up to the bedside.

  
"Father..."

  
The pharaoh sat down on the bed, strong arms gently easing Atem up. He was pulled into another warm embrace as his father ran a large hand through his hair.

  
"Mahad told me you had collapsed in the archives. Why hadn't you told us you were unwell?" his father's voice was soft but laced with concern.

  
Unwell...

  
The water. He felt off after he'd drank from the chalice.

  
Someone had tried to kill him.

  
"Atem?" His father sounded more worried now.

  
He turned his face upward to meet those familiar warm eyes.

  
"I think someone tried to kill me."

  
His words had been quiet but everyone heard him. Immediate shock and outrage followed. He covered his ears as the shouting upset his still weary head. A single gesture for silence from his father returned the quiet to the room.

  
"How do you know this, my son?"

  
Atem eyed the chalice Isis brought over to him. Thankfully, the water was clear. Still...he was hesitant to accept it. Her eyes widened and he nodded.

  
"My pharaoh", she addressed his father, "the prince was treated for poison and I believe it came from a chalice of water."

  
"Mana." Mahad nodded to his apprentice and she moved out of Atem's sight, only to return with a familiar tray. Only the chalice and pomegranate remained.

  
He no longer felt like eating.

  
Isis accepted the chalice and got to work, Mana offering the fruit to Atem. He gave her a small smile, taking it in spite of the churning in his stomach. His hands fiddled sluggishly, turning it over and over again.

  
He still didn't feel like eating.

  
The familiar hand of his father gently coaxed the pomegranate from him. Atem found himself being lain back down, sheet pulled up to his chin.

  
"Take care of him, Isis."

  
"I will, my pharaoh."

  
He watched as everyone save the priestess left. She gave a soft empathetic smile before returning to her work.

  
Atem relaxed and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him.

He really didn't like being a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who tried to kill Atem...


	8. A Hero's Worst Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 Prompt: "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"

The door to his cell slid open with a clang.

  
He stifled a groan, eyes still stubbornly shut. His wrists had long since gone numb, tingling static where feeling should be.

  
Footsteps. Soft but menacing. He knew who his daily visitor was and each time, he would be the victor. He wasn't broken, not yet. 

  
He **refused** to be broken.

  
Claws grazed his cheek in some mockery of a caress. A soft chuckle as he shifted his face away. Those same claws gripped his chin, forced him to be face-to-face with the other.

  
The jab to his already bruised ribs made him gasp, sending shudders through his body. What would they do to him today? It couldn't be any worse than yesterday's session, or the day before, or the day before that, or-

  
Oh, who was he kidding? They weren't about to let him off easy. And all he could do was endure it.

  
His eyes opened as one of his wrists were freed, and then the other followed. To his shame, his legs buckled and he slumped to the cold floor. They shook as he forced himself to his feet; the jackal's tail was beckoning him to follow, but in a way that made his quills bristle. He was sure that, beneath that mask, the sadist was smiling.

  
This didn't bode well.

  
A familiar sound rang in his ears as ruby cubes gathered before him, static distorting the air and space. Once stable again, he could do nothing but stare at the being now before him.

  
He could hear a faint cackling from somewhere.

  
The thing ~~he~~ smirked with a glint to ~~his~~ its eyes That smirk, too familiar ~~too real~~ , and that voice...

  
His opponent was... **himself**.

  
"Speechless?" ~~he~~ it laughed. "Yeah, I would be too, if I were you."

  
Sneakers, polished and sleek - his own stained with blood and torn - tread over towards him. His copy's movements were lazy, he could recognise the attitude he had worn for so long in the air around ~~him~~ it.

  
"Let's get started, shall we?"

  
Pain exploded through his stomach. A choking gasp on his lips, he flew back onto the floor. His side burned as he found himself slamming against a wall. This time, his spine and a collision with cold metal to his face.

  
A low wheezing moan as his body lay still. By Chaos, everything hurt so much. He moaned as a hand gripped his arm, hauling him upright. Another tilted his face upwards, quills stinging in the tight hold. That same smirk, so disgustingly familiar ~~and real~~ , greeted him.

  
"Come on, I know you can do better than this." it ~~he~~ taunted. "Show us what you've got."

  
He managed to plant his feet on the ground and stand straight, as best he could with his injuries. The look-a-like stepped back, waiting for him. A low growl rumbled in his throat. He wasn't about to back down.

  
He'll show this copycat; **he** was the original.

  
It hurt to breathe.

  
His lungs burned, too tired ~~too weak~~ to draw in enough air.

  
A wet cough choked his throat, the taste of copper on his tongue. His chest felt tight, unbearable, **suffocating**.

  
Footsteps. Coming _closer_.

  
He cried out as a heel stabbed his side, grinding down. Half-formed sounds filled his ears. ~~He didn't recognise his own voice.~~

  
"Hey, hey, this is no time for sleep." his copy purred. "We're just getting started."

  
Fire was all he could feel. It (he?) kept stomping down onto his side again and again andagainandagainandagain **andagainandagainandagain** -

  
His eyes stung, throat dry and hoarse. ~~He didn't remember screaming.~~

  
A sharp kick to his already bruised ~~broken~~ , shattered ribs. He gasped and wheezed, fingers twitching.

  
"Get up." _he_ ordered.

  
Everything felt heavy, weighing him down. Even the slightest shift threatened to destroy his voice again. 

  
_It hurts, it hurts so much!_

  
The ~~copycat~~ , Sonic loomed over him with a sneer. He raised his leg again.

  
_Please, no..._

  
His world blurred again.

  
Infinite raised a hand and his Sonic replica stopped, eyes suddenly blank. He floated down, his illusion stepping aside.

  
_Pathetic._

  
The so-called hero of Mobius, a supposed paragon with a will to rival _gods_ , lay limp before him like a useless little **child**.

  
Bruises, in varying shades of blues and blacks and purples, littered the weakling's body. He knew the other's ribs were likely broken, if the earlier loud cracks and current ~~disgustingly weak~~ wheezing was anything to go by. Closed eyelids, squeezed shut, twitched as the face twisted with a pain that reached even into the realm of unconsciousness.

  
He was muttering something, slurred and mindless.

  
Infinite tilted downwards, closer to hear his prey.

  
"Not g-g'nna... M'not givin' n..."

  
How ridiculous.

  
Even now, he refused to submit.

  
So stubborn.

  
Infinite dismissed his illusion as a pair of the Doctor's robots arrived to escort their prized prisoner to the medical wing. He supposed it may have been a bit too much.

  
But the look on the hero's face? The disbelief, the denial, the sheer **horror**?

  
He did not think he would find anything more pleasing than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory 'If Sonic was actually tortured in Sonic Forces' story


	9. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 Prompt: Buried Alive
> 
> Alternative Used: "Please Come Back"

The barrel of the gun pressed harder against his back, right against a throbbing bruise. His arm had been twisted painfully behind his spine. He stifled a wince, schooling his expression. His head turned to glance back.

  
_"You're absolutely sure about this?"_

  
_"Zonic, I'll be fine. You're needed here, remember?"_

  
_"I know."_

  
He knew that midnight fur.

  
_"Just trust me. I will come back."_

  
_"Should I take this as a statement or a promise?"_

  
Those bright crimson stripes, marking his arms and legs.

  
_"A promise. One I won't break."_

  
_"You say that every time."_

  
The side of his eyes and quills were the same hue. But none of these were the most noteworthy thing.

  
_"Then why do you keep humouring me?"_

  
It was the ruby eyes that stared back at him from over the shoulder.

  
_"Because you're my partner, Zhadow."_

  
But they were lifeless now.

  
"Any last words?" his ~~partner~~ murmured. Warm breath ghosted his neck.

  
Breathing was difficult. His chest, his heart was curling tighter and tighter inward. It hurt, more than should be possible. He wanted to sob, scream, rage, **anything**. But he had long since locked his emotions deep inside. His body may not remember how to express them. ~~He himself wasn't sure how.~~

  
For once, he wished he wasn't a soldier. ~~He wished he didn't have to be so hardened, so inapproachable.~~ Part of him wanted to go back, to stop this. It wasn't possible. Rationally, he knew this. But his calm reasoning was crumbling under the weight.

  
He supposed losing someone considered family could do that to a person.

  
"Well?" Zhadow pressed, gun digging more painfully into his back.

  
For the first time, he let a single tear fall.

  
"Please come back..."

Zonic blacked out as a loud bang resounded in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late but I wrote it. As long as it's posted during February, it counts, right?


	10. Grieving The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 Prompt: "I'm sorry. I didn't know"

She walked with a brisk stride, past the glances thrown by the others around. Reasonable, seeing as she was wearing an older appearance today.

  
Earlier, she'd felt it. A tug, persistent and strong, in her gut, telling her she was needed. It was feeling she hadn't felt in a long while. At least, in mortal terms. For what was that but a blink compared to the eternity of a goddess?

  
It had directed her downwards, to the mortal realm.

  
_Of course._

  
His presence, the faint traces of his hidden essence, was her only lead. If there was one more thing he had gotten better at since his trials, it was hiding. But then again, he had been chased by monsters during that time.

  
But he wasn't mortal, not anymore. Hadn't been for almost ten years now.

  
Even so, he often wore the form of Lester when walking amongst them. Glimpses of it was also merged with his usual golden appearance. It was a strange thing to see but she didn't see the issue.

  
~~She didn't see at all.~~

He was silent.

  
A music god shouldn't be bereft of sound about him.

  
But his posture spoke volumes.

  
Shoulders drooping, head tilted down, hands shaking ever so slightly, silent tears rolling down warm cheeks. His form was shifting, moreso than she'd ever seen before.

  
His hair grew and cut, fluctuating between long and short. Weeping eyes were blue, then gold, then brown, then blue again. Tan, pale, mixed, his skin was pulsing and rippling.

  
She knew she should say something, anything to snap him out of this.

  
"Apollo."

  
He started at her voice, wide eyes snapping to her.

  
"Oh. Hey, Arty." he murmured, wiping at his eyes. She said nothing, not even about the often hated nickname. "What brings you here?"

  
"You."

  
A fine blonde brow was raised. His crackling form was calming, his eyes were blue.

  
"Me? You came out here for a favour?"

  
This made her huff indignantly. Really?

  
"Is that the only reason you can think of for my coming to see you?" she retorted.

  
"Usually, that's the case." he muttered. "But it's nice to see you too."

  
A silence fell between them and she had the chance to look around. Small bones littered the place, femurs and all sorts of varying miniscule sizes. She couldn't help the hitch of her breath as she spied the many skulls. 

  
**Children.**

  
Many children had died here.

  
She understood.

  
He hadn't finished grieving Hal.

  
"I forgot."

  
Her gaze turned back to her twin, his bangs hiding his eyes. Rivers cascaded down his cheeks, shoulders quaking with barely contained sobs.

  
"I forgot him."

  
So small, so **broken**. His voice wasn't meant to sound so vulnerable.

  
~~Or maybe it was.~~

  
The skin had burned up. Presumably when the place had been set ablaze so many years ago. Not even a charred skeleton had remained.

  
He slumped down to his knees, heavy with grief and tired. She supposed he would be. A heart, immortal or not, could only handle so much. It was a sight she had beheld many times.

  
"I'm sorry..."

  
An apology. So easily given, so simple yet powerful. ~~So broken.~~

  
_Why must you be so human?_

  
She approached him slowly but he paid her no mind. Or he simply didn't notice her through the pain. Her eighteen-year-old form sat beside Lester Papadopoulos, watching as his nails dug into his cheeks. At the first sight of ichor, she reached over to gently pry the hands from a grieving face.

  
He said nothing, sniffling and caught up in the grief ~~guilt~~. She wanted nothing more than to slap him as he had the nerve to look abashed, simply because he had cried in front of her. A part of her wanted to scream _You don't have to be strong all the time!_

  
But he was stubborn, as they all are.

  
However...

  
They were also their mother's children.

  
 _Just this once._ ~~She tells herself this every time.~~

  
Her arm slipped behind a trembling back. His soft gasp wasn't lost on her as she pulled him into a one-armed embrace. Blue eyes stared into hers, surprised and so painfully lost. She offered a small smile, to offer whatever comfort that may be for him.

  
Apollo wasn't supposed to be on his knees like this. Not without her at his side.

  
He lowered his head, resting upon her shoulder. Their sides pressed against each other in a silent warmth. She grasped his outmost hand, squeezing it gently.

  
She was never a goddess of words. She had not his silver tongue nor delicacy with emotions. But she could stay by his side, remind him that he wasn't alone.

  
To let him know that she will always be his sister.

  
A soft sigh, his body relaxing. It reminded her of their days on Delos, back when life was so much simpler. But it was different as well. In the past, it was Apollo who held her in times of need. Now, she was the one holding him together.

  
"I love you..." he murmured. His face, looking so calm and serene, like it's supposed to be.

  
She relented, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. It had been a while.

Artemis didn't need words for Apollo to know she loved him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not sure if this is more angst than whump.


	11. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 Prompt: Hallucinations

He couldn't breathe.

  
Everything else around him blurred and became nothing to his senses. Even the faint cries of his partner, weeping on his knees beside the bed.

  
_Why? Why did it have to be him?_

  
All he could focus on was the unmoving form of their dearest friend. The wires and machines hooked up to his torso and a mask over his face to breathe. Only the steady beep of a heart monitor to show he was still alive.

  
_How could this have happened? All because I wanted to find my memories again..._

  
The beeping was the only small mercy but his gut twisted.

  
**Beep-Beep-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeee....**

  
_No..!_

  
Chaos erupted.

  
His lungs froze as voices yelled, bodies pushing past him. Someone grabbed him, dragging him back. ~~He couldn't speak.~~ Even as his partner, so open and distraught, screamed in his ghostly form beside him. But even he became nothing more than a blur.

  
(..ak...u...!)

  
_What was that?_

  
Everything was spinning, wavering. His head, his body, his heart... everything. He couldn't make out the words of those around him, all of it a cacophony of unintelligible panic. It pounded against his head in waves of pain. His chest heaved, constricted. He barely registered that he was breathing faster and faster-

  
(..t...m...wa...up..!)

  
_Who was yelling?_

  
His eyes were stinging with unshed tears. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell. He wanted-

  
(A...e...!)

  
A huge pain rippled outward from his chest. His body doubled over, senses barely catching the panic of those now dragging him. Wait...

  
(..t..em..!)

  
_That voice..._

  
This didn't happen before. Or did it? He felt cold, so cold, yet burning up inside. What was happening to-

"ATEM!"

  
His eyes snapped open to blinding light. He quickly shut them, a soft groan on his lips.

  
"Hey, you alright?"

  
Atem blearily opened his eyes to see a face hovering above him.

  
Jounouchi. ~~He was alive.~~

  
"Wha...?" he slurred, voice hoarse. His blonde friend gave a small grin before turning to something else. The sound of dripping water?

  
"You had a crazy high fever." the other said. "Probably made you see some things."

  
He swallowed, in spite of his dry throat. His body was heavy and he couldn't muster any strength to move. But his mind, while clouded, still hung onto those vivid images.

  
"You were dead."

  
Jounouchi paused. Atem knew his friend was staring at him now.

  
"After you lost against Marik..." he couldn't seem to find any words, mind fogging up again. Come on! Was he really going to be brought down by something like this? ~~He wasn't shouldn't be this weak!~~ "The monitor went flat. I... I thought-"

  
"Atem."

  
Something cool was placed atop his forehead, a warm hand patting the blanket over his chest. His eyes, half-lidded and tired, met the familiar and living brown of his friend. That smile was kind, kinder than any he'd seen on the other.

  
"It's fine." Jounouchi murmured. "I'm right here. I ain't going anywhere."

  
Atem simply stared, taking in the comforting warmth and words. A small yawn from his lips yielded a mild chuckle from his friend but that was fine. He ~~Jounouchi~~ was fine.

  
"Go back to sleep, Atem."

  
He managed a nod, allowing his eyes to close once again. His mind wasn't haunted by that sight again. Because he trusted him. Jounouchi would stay by his side.

  
And that would be enough.

**Extra:**

  
"I'm back!"

  
Yuugi kicked off his shoes and took the stairs two steps at a time, plastic bag carefully held in his arms. Upon opening the door to his bedroom, he saw Jounouchi seated beside it on the ground. He couldn't help the goofy smile on his face when he found that his taller friend's palm was resting atop the smaller hand of the former spirit.

  
"Oh, hey, Yuugi. Did you get it?"

  
He smiled, pulling out the bottle of cold syrup from amidst the others in the bag.

  
"Yep. How is he?" Yuugi asked, still watching where his friend held his other self's hand.

  
"Better." Jounouchi remarked with a shrug. "His fever went up not too long ago but the cold towel helped."

  
A short silence as Yuugi set the bag on the desk, cold syrup bottle left beside it. He just stared at the two. The relaxed expression on the feverish face of his sick twin and the softness of Jounouchi's features, he didn't think that was possible. Not that he doubted the other, it was more like he hadn't seen it before.

  
"Well, thanks for looking after him for me. I can take over now." Yuugi didn't miss the flash of disappointment in his friend's eyes and quickly added, "That is, if you're in fact _not_ in love with my other self."

  
Jounouchi flushed, giving him a pouting glare. It only made Yuugi laugh, soft as not to wake Atem up. He needed his rest after all.

  
"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

  
And with that, he turned on his heel. Hefting the bag as he passed, the door closed with a small click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think they're cute, okay?


	12. Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 Prompt: "Who are you?"

He shivered from the small draft coming in, the door ever so slightly ajar. It unfortunately did little to distract him from his own thoughts.

  
Words, words that cut deep into his heart.

  
_"Rookie, what's your name?" the commander barked._

  
_"Zonic, sir." he replied, young voice shaking a little. ~~He was only thirteen at the time.~~_

  
_The commander's face twisted into a slight grimace, as if he was disgusted by him somehow._

  
_"Well,_ Zonic _, you appear to be the No Zone's counterpart of Mobius Prime's Sonic the Hedgehog." the larger muttered, "So from now on, you will be responsible for monitoring any and all activity in regards to every Sonic. Am I clear?"_

  
_He saluted stiffly, still caught by his shaky nerves._

  
_"And one more thing. I don't care that you're young or inexperienced. As long as you do your job, there won't be any problems."_

  
_As the commander stormed off, he could have sworn he heard the other mutter something under his breath. His ever sharp ears easily caught the words:_ useless brat.

  
Hands fidgeting with the blanket crumpled up beside him, he continued staring at the far wall. Fingers not entangled in the fabric tapped his knee, the red uniform still clinging to his slender form. Today had been particularly trying and he was forced to relive the roots, the moments that spawned this spiral of thoughts.

  
_"What was_ that _?" one of them demanded. His face was scrunched up in anger._

  
_He didn't reply, nursing the new bruise on his face. Looking up, he saw the group of senior officers surrounding him, all showing faces of disappointment and frustration. A taller one, lanky but built, grabbed the front of his uniform, dragging him to his feet._

  
_"You're supposed to be our zone's Sonic?" he was incredulous, unbelieving. "A lame brat like_ you _?"_

  
_Voices whispered around him. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to listen. But he still heard._

  
_"What a letdown."_

  
_"He doesn't even have the speed."_

  
_"A fake, that's what he is."_

  
_Suddenly being thrown to the ground, he gasped as the air was forced from his lungs. Winded, he just lay there, watching as the elders shuffled off with parting glares towards him._

  
**_A fake..._ **

  
His hand ceased the tapping. Instead, the fingers gripped the fabric over his chest as a lump formed in his throat. He shuddered with each coming breath, forcing himself to be calm to no avail. His eyes, though closed, stung as he fought the urge to break.

  
_He had the other pinned down, the criminal's arms being pressed against his own back. The chase had been a struggle but even this particular counterpart would be worn down eventually. For all the speed they had, he had enough stamina to outpace them._

  
_"It's over, Scourge. You're coming with me."_

  
_The green hedgehog started shaking before he erupted into hysterical laughter. He narrowed his eyes, though hidden by his dark visor._

  
_"What's so amusing?" he demanded sharply. Scourge's laughter died down to the slightest snickering._

  
_"You."_

  
_This earned the criminal a hard cuff over the head, courtesy of his free fist. But that didn't seem to faze him. In the moment he opened his mouth to ask again, Scourge lurched and knocked him off in a blur of movement. The air was forced from his lungs yet again. A sharp grunt escaped him as a foot slammed onto his torso. He glared up at Scourge, that disgustingly smug smirk sneering down at him._

  
_"Did you_ seriously _think you were ever a match for me?" the other cackled, "A lame copycat like_ you _?"_

  
_Another hard stomp, bruising his body. With each ensuing kick, another remark sniping at his existence. ~~He tried to ignore them, he really did, but they still stuck.~~ They made him question. They made him doubt. They made him feel worthless._

  
_He didn't remember the exact words but he knew what they were. Casual, mocking, accusing. All of them threatening to destroy his mask._

  
_"You're not one of us, and you never will be."_

  
Something warm trailed down his face. He bit his lip, breath hitching involuntarily. His shoulders shook and his hand clutched his chest tighter. There was no longer any comfort in the room for him as soft sniffling cut through the silence. He barely registered it. But it made him feel shameful, weak.

  
He was a zone cop. The corp's star officer, a captain, an elite! And yet, here he was, weeping like a child in his dorm room. Whimpering over the emotions he'd trained so hard to lock away. ~~He truly was pathetic, wasn't he?~~

  
_Emerald eyes, burning with fury and pain, glared at him. There was nothing he could say to ease the sight. He forced himself to remain calm, trying not to flinch under those eyes._

  
_This was not how he'd wanted his first real meeting with Sonic Prime his inspiration to go._

  
_He listened as the hero raged, ranting out of frustration. But he hadn't anticipated the last words to come from the other's mouth._

  
_"You're just a nameless, faceless zone cop!"_

  
**Accusing**. Just like all the others.

  
Even if he had the thought to remove his helmet, ~~to show his hero that he wasn't just a nameless shadow~~ , he couldn't bring himself to do it. What would it accomplish? Why should he even try anymore?

  
~~If even Sonic Prime thought he was nothing, maybe he was.~~

  
The tears wouldn't stop. But he couldn't find it in him to care. He was tired, so tired. Of what, he no longer knew. All he wanted to do was sleep but it would allude him as it did every night. Be it nightmares, memories or simply his mind crumbling; he would not find peace in the darkness of slumber.

  
One night, _just one night_. Even a few minutes of peace would do. He wished, he begged to be free of all this pain...

  
"Sir?"

  
A soft voice, low and curious.

  
His heart skipped a beat, fist still clenched over his heart. He waited for the person to leave, or laugh, or do something. Yet... the visitor remained quiet.

  
Steady footsteps came closer and he managed to turn his head away, in a last attempt to hide his shame. ~~There was no point so why was he still trying to pretend?~~ A warm hand rested upon his shoulder, his breath hitching again. He opened his eyes and met the concerned yet understanding look in the elder's topaz eyes, his companion standing like a gentle giant in the doorway.

  
"You're alright now. We've got you."

Zector leaned against the door frame, watching as Zespio cooed and drew the younger into his arms. While the hedgehog was their commanding officer during the day, he was still a dear friend to them at heart. Zonic may have kept quiet but they knew he rarely had a reprieve, too caught up in an inner turmoil he refused to share with them.

  
A soft stream of murmuring tumbled from his mouth, choked by the unrelenting sobs. How he was a fake, nothing compared to all his other counterparts. But what hurt more were the apologies. There were so many, so many apologies, for being too weak and a burden and worthless-

  
"Please stop." Zespio said, voice firm but still just as gentle.

  
Zonic stopped, still trembling against the chameleon's chest. Nothing was said as he was laid down, Zector making his way over. Zespio pulled the blanket up to the younger's chin, still so reassuring in his actions and demeanor. Tired eyes blinked up at them, looking so lost and confused.

  
"We're here, Zonic. Just go to sleep." Zector murmured, flashing the younger a small smile.

It took a few minutes but the two finally let out sighs of relief as Zonic evenetually drifted off to sleep. Neither of them left the boy's side for the rest of the night.


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 Prompt: Hiding Injury

Marble was uncomfortable.

  
A shudder ran through him as he leaned his back against the wall. His breaths were laboured, ever so slightly off. It took much effort on his part but if anyone passed by, they'd think he was simply tired out from yet another escapade through the wilderness. Not that he frequented them as often as his sister.

  
He gave himself a look once more, just to be sure. His arm was wrapped around his waist, the faint glow of golden ichor hidden from all but him. Long slender legs ~~ever so slightly longer than normal~~ were quivering with fatigue and his other arm was covered in bruises and cuts, though neither too obvious in the darkness of night. A large puncture marred his collarbone with another identical wound on his hip where ~~Python~~ had bitten into him.

  
Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off the wall and walked as steadily as he could towards the baths. It was a good thing there was rarely anyone out this late, anyone who could see him in such a sorry state ~~though he had a sneaking suspicion his sister's mentor noticed.~~ Still, he had enough strength to keep up the act, at least until he was out of sight in the baths. They were usually empty around now.

  
His destination came into view and he saw no one along the way. So far, so good.

  
"Brother."

  
He paused in his steps, silently cursing himself. With much effort, he turned his head to meet the mossy eyes of his twin behind him.

  
Her angular and sharp face was made all the more obvious in the moonlight, though there were still faint traces of softness albeit well-hidden. Her skin was pale during the day and now, it was a deathly gray hue ~~though the slightest colour on her cheeks did help assure others she was indeed alive.~~ The navy cloak marking her as Selene's apprentice was draped across her unusually broad shoulders, held by the silver crescent pin over her small chest (suited for her favourite pastime), and a lopsided belt was strapped around her waist. Twin sheathes held her treasured hunting knives, the very ones Hephaestus had given her years ago. Like him, she was clad in a chiton but opted for the simpler sandals as opposed to his thigh-length ones. A silver circlet held her bangs up, keeping them out of her eyes. Midnight hair, cropped short at the back, was tied into a braid running down the right of her face to her collar and the other side framed the eye.

  
While certainly not having the typical looks of a goddess, Artemis was still quite captivating in a way that even he, her twin, could appreciate. Her thick brows were furrowed, lips in the slightest frown. She wasn't too pleased with him, clearly.

  
"Where have you been?" her deep voice asked. "You weren't around today."

  
He gave her the barest shrug and tried to make his voice sound as well as it usually would.

  
"I had something that needed taking care of."

  
She raised a brow. "Oh? And what was so important you had to miss training with Helios?"

  
"It needed to happen years ago." he answered simply. "And can you leave me be for now? I would very much like to bathe in peace."

  
Artemis huffed but gave him the usual dismissive wave. She turned on her heel and her steady footsteps soon faded as the distance between them spread. 

  
He let out an inaudible sigh of relief, pressing on towards his main objective. Unfortunately, as he reached the entrance, his body had been tired out even more by the act of faking his state of well-being before his sister. He gripped the wall, leaning his weight against it for balance, when one of his legs gave out beneath him. Thankfully, he remained standing.

  
Once he was sure he wouldn't fall again, his weary form slipped unnoticed into the baths.

A moron. That's what her brother was.

  
Not long after she'd left him alone upon his request, her feet easily swiveled and she found herself headed back towards the baths.

  
Did he _seriously_ think she wouldn't notice? Her, his very own _twin sister_ , being oblivious and fooled by his act? She knew him, sometimes a little too well, and she could tell almost immediately that he'd been reckless yet again.

  
While he'd had his back to her, she could still make out crucial details. His white cloak was tattered and covered with traces of dirt, signs of roughhousing or a battle. The chiton he wore was not much better, a few flecks of what she could only assume was ichor staining it. His sandals were frayed at the edges but not overly so. But it was the large cut on the back of his thigh, still bleeding ichor, that tipped her off.

  
She had no qualms in slipping into the bathes, following the drops of ichor her twin had unknowingly left behind. It reminded her of a trick he'd used when they were still children for baiting game during hunts, talking about a small boy and girl using it to find their way back home in a story, though not one she'd ever heard of. It was one of his commonly rampant 'predictions', small and harmless but not entirely inaccurate. ~~Even now, she still didn't understand it.~~

  
A sharp hiss reminded her of where she was. Silencing her steps, she slipped behind a nearby column, peeking her head around just enough to see without being spotted. She stifled a disapproving growl and allowed herself a moment to assess the sight.

  
His bare slender form was waist-deep in the warm waters, a long thin arm wrapped around the waist and long fingers clasping over his collarbone. Cuts and scratches littered marred his lustrous skin, traces of ichor still dripping down into the pool. His silky hair, pale in the moonlight, hung down to his upper back with bits of rock and dust clinging to the strands. She couldn't make out his face but she was sure it was pulled into a tight grimace, judging by the strong shudders wracking his body.

  
As he lowered himself further into the steaming bath, a sharp intake of breath followed by the faintest whine left his lips. Watching as he struggled to cleanse his wounds without flinching or quiet whimpering, she decided she'd had enough.

  
She allowed her steps to become audible as she stepped out into view, making her way over to the bath. His wide eyes, sky blue, observed her before his face fell into tired resignation.

"Sister, did I not ask for you to leave me be?" Apollo murmured.

  
Artemis gave him a sharp stare. "You did not say for how long. And it would have been better for me to have known about your current state, wouldn't it?"

  
He averted his gaze, head turning away and downwards. The steam clung to his hair, darkening the pale locks.

  
"I didn't wish to concern you."

  
She gave a short huff, disbelieving, and removed her cloak. Apollo watched, blinking with confusion, as his twin disrobed before him. Artemis gave him an inquiring look at the unexpected attention.

  
"Are you... planning to join me?" he asked softly.

  
"Am I not allowed to bathe with my own kin?" she retorted and Apollo didn't bother to refute that question.

  
He was actually somewhat glad for his sister's presence, strong and calming in this time of weakness. Out of common courtesy, he averted his gaze so she could step into the pool herself. A cold hand on his back made him jump, gasping as pain shot through him. Apollo bit his lip as she found all the other throbbing wounds down his spine. After the fight, he'd barely had enough power left to get back to Olympus, much less heal himself.

  
Calloused hands gently eased him back into strong toned arms, his body being pulled into a familiar lap.

  
"Sister?" he dared to ask.

  
Artemis shushed him, scooping up water in her palm. He gasped again as it was poured over the puncture wound, stinging terribly. Her breath ghosted his ear from where she sat behind him.

  
"Let me." she whispered.

  
Unable to deny his sister, Apollo complied, leaning back against her with the slightest wince. She worked to clean his wounds, stifling the urge to growl with each gasp and hiss that came from him. Chin upon his shoulder, she observed his soft feminine face so unlike those of other males. It was almost exactly the same as their mother's, if not for the sharper chin and eyes. She could scarcely go a day without seeing Leto in her brother's features, just as he claimed she resembled their father.

  
Her hand found a deep wound on his chest and he let out a soft but sharp cry, slumping more limply against her. His breaths were ragged, body shuddering through waves of agony. A growl finally left her throat as she quickly discerned the severity. Any deeper and it would have cut into his heart. **Why wasn't this wound healed yet?**

  
But looking at her brother, who was beginning to feel warmer and warmer, she could see the exhaustion that plagued him. The battle he was in had drained him, something told her he'd barely made it back. And in his condition? She couldn't blame him for this.

  
"He... bit me..."

  
Her eyes widened as half-lidded blue stared back. "Python?"

  
His nod was weak and Artemis finally made out the darker flush on his face. She should have guessed from the puncture wounds, unreasonably large and painful for her twin. If venom was coursing through his body, that would certainly explain why he was so **helpless**. Apollo's breathing was much more laboured, bordering on gasping as the fever seized him.

  
She held him close as her free hand moved onto his hair. Artemis murmured softly to her brother, soothing him as best she could through the waves of pain that rippled through him. He whimpered, weakly turning his head to hide in her neck. Again, she whispered into his ear in hopes of calming him through the haze.

  
"Tem..." Apollo whispered, voice smaller than she'd heard in recent years.

  
"What is it?" she answered, calm and patient.

  
"Stay..." he all but pleaded. But Artemis felt no desire to reject.

  
She nuzzled his face gently, a hand grasping his softer one with a meaningful squeeze.

  
"I'm not going anywhere, my other half."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a prelude to a new work in the future but I'm not sure yet.


	14. Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 Prompt: "I didn't mean it"
> 
> Alternative used: Hostage Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-DSOD where Atem comes back with his own body, but because Zorc is trying to take over/destroy the world.

"LET HIM GO, ZORC!"

  
Yuugi barely registered Jounouchi's yell, wide eyes fixed on his other self. Zorc had somehow acquired a human shape and currently held Atem as a hostage, to bargain for the Millenium Puzzle that had returned with the pharaoh.

  
Once dark scales had become oily black hair, framing a pale complexion, as those same red eyes taunted them. A sneering smirk was drawn on his face, fangs poking out with unrestrained mirth. He was amused by their struggling, the worry and desperation in their eyes for the young boy in his hold.

  
The shadows were twisted tightly around thin wrists and ankles, keeping the boy spread-eagled for all to gaze upon his battered form. Atem's bronze skin, once golden in the sun's light, had paled and was marred by innumerous cuts and burning red marks. His hair was wilder than before and drooping at the tips, long golden bangs falling down his face over the winged crown he still wore. The regal attire was tattered and torn, a large diagonal slash from the shoulder to hip staining it a bright crimson, the flowing cape gone from his form. Yuugi hated the barely restrained agony and fatigue in those amethyst eyes so similar to his own. Even now, Atem refused to be anything less than strong for him.

  
"I will, if you simply give me the Puzzle as I've requested." Zorc sneered.

  
Jounouchi bristled, brown eyes sharpened with indignation. "No way are we giving you the Puzzle!"

  
"Is that so? Well then, I'll simply have to convince you." the dark lord chuckled, "Remember, your precious pharaoh is at _my_ mercy."

  
Snapping his fingers, the shadows tightened their hold on Atem and the boy flinched with no more than the faintest wince. A large tendril then wrapped itself around his thin neck, squeezing it with a vengence. He gasped for air, strained choking cries forced from his throat, as the pressure increased. 

  
"Stop it!" Yuugi cried, tears prickling at his eyes. "I'll give you the Puzzle, just let him go!"

  
Zorc's smirk grew sharper, manic glint lessening.

  
"Wise choice, boy."

  
He snapped his fingers and the shadows loosened their grip, the tendril releasing Atem's bruised neck. The pharaoh coughed, heaving for breath, like a drowning man. Yuugi met the other's pleading eyes, giving him a reassuring smile. He couldn't stand to let Atem suffer for them again.

  
"Now, the Puzzle." Zorc purred, extending an open palm expectantly.

  
Yuugi gave the dark lord a steady glare. "Only if you promise to give Atem back to us."

  
"Oh, very well." he drawled mockingly, voice so disgustingly condescending to his ears.

  
Removing the rope from around his neck, he threw the Puzzle at the demon. He turned his gaze to Atem and Zorc likely laughed at his impatience. Yuugi hated how the dark lord found all this so entertaining.

  
The shadows withdrew with another snap of the fingers, letting the pharaoh fall limply to the ground, Zorc vanishing with a fading cackle. Jounouchi lurched forward past Yuugi, catching Atem in his outstretched arms. He ran over to his friend's side, heart clenched at how beaten the pharaoh looked. Weary, the former spirit's head laid against the blonde's shoulder, chest rising and falling with each laboured breath.

  
"I'm sorry, Other Me." Yuugi murmured, taking a limp hand into his own.

  
Atem gave him a weak smile, still so warm despite the situation. The same one that had gotten Yuugi through so much in the time they had shared a body. "Don't be, Partner."

  
The pharaoh's eyes fell shut with a tired sigh, fingers growing slack in Yuugi's hands.

  
"We need to regroup." he said to Jounouchi. "He needs medical attention right away."

  
His best friend nodded and taking the lead, Yuugi ran as fast as his legs could go towards the looming tower in the distance. He only spared a glance back to check that Anzu, Honda and Ryou were still following behind Jounouchi. As they neared the destination, Yuugi began to make out the tower's trademark KC logo of Kaiba Corporation.

  
If there was anyone that could help them fight back against Zorc, especially with Atem's life at stake, it would be Seto Kaiba.


	15. Live On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 Prompt: "Run. Don't look back"

They were getting closer.

  
He tried to focus on his mother's fingers wrapped tightly around his hand. But the mocking laughs and hungry roars were closing in fast, trees crumpling under the weight of the pursuers behind them. His small legs struggled to keep up with his mother's longer strides, her run seemingly unhampered by the long robes draped over her body. Long hair fluttered out in the wind she made, aloft from her back, the same silky shade of night his own hair resembled.

  
The ground was hurting his feet but he couldn't stop. If they stopped running, they would be killed and eaten like prey. He didn't want to die, neither did she. However, no matter how fast they ran, the distance between them and the monsters only seemed to close with each passing minute.

  
Mother had been growing ill for the past few weeks and this chase was harming her. If only he had been older, stronger and faster, perhaps he would have been able to carry her to safety. But he was just a little boy who had only seen seven winters. What could he do against those with countless more to their names?

  
There was barely any light to guide them. He would have been grateful if not for the fact that he knew better, even at his young age. Those beasts didn't rely entirely on sight to hunt, they had their sense of smell to track prey. Human scent, so different and strange to even his own nose, wasn't hard to pinpoint in the wilderness.

  
**Why did it have to be tonight? When the moon was dark?**

  
He wouldn't be able to-

  
"Run."

  
The soft voice of his mother had his head snapping back, looking up into her vibrant violet eyes. He couldn't tell when he had overtaken her nor when she had stopped running. But the hitching and heaving of her breaths were enough to tell him that she was exhausted, body too weary to carry on at their previous pace.

  
"Mama?" his own voice, small and child-like, quivered with fear.

  
She placed a hand on his tiny shoulder, giving a light but purposeful shove. "Go, _now_."

  
~~No.~~

  
"But, what about you?"

  
~~She couldn't mean...~~

  
" _Please_." her face was twisted in that strange expression again, the one she always made when he came back with bruises from a day with the other children. The same face she said meant she was scared for him. "Please, run away."

  
"Not without you!" he cried, unwanted tears pooling in his eyes.

  
Her face softened, pulling his shaking form into her arms. She held him tenderly to her chest, tight but secure, as her chin brushed his dark locks. He blinked as something wet fell down a side of her face, only the one drop, but he knew it was a tear.

  
"I know, little one." she cooed, voice trembling but strong. "But I do not have the strength to go on. Do you understand?"

  
He could only nod, emotion choking his throat, and nuzzled her. She pressed her mouth to his scalp, a final loving kiss from soft lips. The last he'll ever get from her, he knew. He was remiss to leave her embrace but there was no more time.

  
The hope in her eyes was strong and bright, even as the sorrow within threatened to spill out in tears. She caressed his cheek as she imparted her last words.

  
"Run. Don't look back." she murmured. He whined in tune with his aching heart but her smile, so loving and full of promise, ceased his protest. "Live on for us."

  
With a final touch of their foreheads and a name shared under her breath, they parted.

  
Tears fell from his face, little legs striding as fast as they could go. Amid his panting gasps, broken sobs fell from his mouth. But he didn't stop running. Not even as he heard the distant sounds of bones and flesh being snapped and torn. Even when he knew he'd left his own mother to die.

  
His sprint never slowed and he never looked back. Be it from cowardice or resolve, he kept his eyes fixed in front of him.

  
He _won't_ die. Because his mother wanted him to **live**.

The dawn was a welcome sight for all, chasing away the fears of the night. But if one were to glimpse a small tree near a lake, there, they would find a small boy dressed in fiery red. His form would unfurl from the ball he was as he had slept, silver bleeding into the midnight curtains down his back. His once violet eyes would greet the day, tiny fangs glinting as a large yawn split the youth's face. One would see the most peculiar ears perched atop his head, swiveling about before falling back as his shoulders slumped. Claws, small and starting to sharpen, tore at grass as frustration gripped the boy.

  
But it would only last for a moment before he sprung to his feet.

  
Though tiny and so young, this boy would rage through the world like a ferocious storm. One need only gaze into those golden pools to know. This little child won't disappear, not without a fight.  
And as he bounded off towards an uncertain future, determination blazing in his eyes, the wind would whisper a name. The very same that a once melodious voice of a mother had treasured.

  
_Inuyasha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be more angst than whump... But I'm not sure...


	16. Together in Ilium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 Prompt: Broken Bones

"Need a hand?"

  
He looked up to the source of the deep voice, at the tanned man who sat on the ground to his right. Under the shining sun, the sweat from hours of physical labour made his skin shimmer. Wavy black locks, akin to waves at night, fell about his face and the short beard. But, however exhausted the other may be, those eyes that reflected the hues of the ocean were unmistakably optimistic.

  
"I can manage by myself, Uncle." he replied, his own voice melodious and soft. His arms were preoccupied with gathering up a young lamb to his chest. "What sort of shepherd would I be if I cannot manage livestock without help?"

  
Poseidon chuckled, brushing a hand through his hair. "You just want me to rest for a while, don't you?"

  
"Glad you finally understood." the smile on his own lips held the slightest hint of a tease, "It only took you about five months."

  
The lamb bleated in his arms as he bent down to grab the shepherd's staff with long fingers. His uncle merely watched as the sheep began to gather, soon to be moved to a different pasture.

  
"Where will you be taking them today, Apollo?" The question was harmless and he saw no reason not to humour his uncle.

  
"The grass here will need time to regrow, so I'll be moving them to one of the higher pastures." he replied, turning his head towards the elevated terrain a short distance off, "It won't be for long and I should make it back by sunset."

  
The other peered up at the pastures in question, brow furrowing ever so slightly. "The path seems a little narrow. You are sure there will be no problems?"

  
Apollo blinked, taking a moment to follow the gaze. He had to admit, it did look a little precarious, but there was no other path within walking distance that led to the higher pastures. Just their luck that Ilium was built upon an uneven terrain. His uncle was now staring at him, thinly-veiled concern in those deep eyes.

  
"I am not saying I have doubts. But there are risks to consider." Poseidon murmured. Apollo knew he had a point but this was the best option he had at the moment.

  
He gave the elder a coy smile, still tenderly holding the lamb. "I know. But this is the best we have at the moment. Unless you would prefer someone else to play games with?"

  
"As if I could find a worthy opponent out here." Poseidon scoffed, "The rules would be too much for them."

  
Apollo gave a warmhearted hum of amusement, turning towards the path. He waved to his uncle as he headed off, the flock of sheep trailing behind him.

  
Part of him was thankful for the fine-tuned steps years of dancing with the Muses gave him. While he had to slow occasionally to wait for the more clumsy of the cloud-like animals to regain their footing on the climb up, Apollo found himself enjoying the breeze and amused by the little lamb that had become quite comfortable in his arms.

  
After spending the entire morning playing his lyre, a short stroll would do nicely to stretch his legs.

  
The last brick was set into place as the day came to a close, sky dyed in hues of orange and purple. He set his tools down with a sigh and turned a gaze in the direction of the high pastures. Apollo should be heading back by now.

  
"What are you thinking about, my lord?" his companion asked. He turned to the man strolling up to him, crown looking out of place with the construction tools still clutched in large hands.

  
He gave a shrug as the tell-tale thunk of tools being dropped in a pile was heard. "Only that he will be back from the upper pastures soon, as he told me earlier."

  
"I see no reason for you to be concerned." the other chuckled. "Lord Apollo can make his own way down the slope without incident, even in his current form."

  
The faint tug in his gut refused to subside. "Everyone falls sometimes, Aeacus."

  
"Then why not go greet him on the way?" the mortal king offered. "To quell your worries?"

  
Poseidon considered it. The other had a point. If he was so concerned about his nephew, he may as well go find him. After all, the day's work was done and he had time for himself now. Aeacus seemed to grin as his remarks got through.

  
"I will put the tools away." he said. "Go find your nephew."

  
He nodded a silent thanks to the mortal before striding off towards the sloping pastures. His mind flashed back to the narrow path, unassuming but riddled with crevices and rocks, that led up and down. It wasn't the most dangerous and a fall from there wouldn't kill a person, only injure to varying degrees. But it was moreso the thought of his nephew, whom he had come to consider a good friend, in pain that made his stomach churn.

_There._

  
Poseidon could see the sun-kissed locks of Apollo as the younger walked the winding path. The shepherd's staff was held in a slender hand, the boy using it every so often to help traverse the more dangerous parts of the way down. He wondered absentmindedly whether his limbs, ever so slightly longer than should be normal, were to thank for his surprisingly nimble movements. It would explain why he and his sister were so suited for the wild, the latter dabbling in it more than the other. Titans were children of the earth after all, who was to say half-Titans weren't equally as beholden to the outdoors.

  
But then again, they were mortal now.

  
**A loud yelp.**

  
His head snapped up so fast his vision was blurred for just a moment. He could only stare, frozen, as the young boy lost his footing and lurched off the path. His eyes shut involuntarily, he didn't want to watch.  
The following series of thuds, a body slamming into rocks on its tumble down, with soft grunts and yelps, made his gut twist each time. ~~He could have sworn he heard a few cracks too.~~ When silence fell, he was hesitant to open his eyes and look. But the quiet gasp, followed by the thump of someone failing to get up, persuaded him to.

  
Poseidon tried to swallow his own turmoil, taking steady steps to the meek form of his nephew. The younger's limbs were splayed out, limp as he remained on his side. A few cuts and bruises marred them, a little blood leaking out onto skin. Those weren't too bad, considering the rocks he must have hit during the fall. ~~But the wheezing didn't sound reassuring.~~

  
He knelt down, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

  
"Apollo?"

  
Blue eyes met his, bright with pain, but Poseidon could tell he was still conscious.

  
"How bad are you hurt?" He didn't pretend that the other wasn't, both of them knew better.

  
Apollo took a moment to just breathe before murmuring, "Broke some ribs."

  
He didn't argue with that. But he wanted to check for himself. Careful to keep himself from pressing down too hard, Poseidon allowed his hand to inspect the younger's chest. The boy only let out the softest gasp once, when he had found a particularly battered bone. He wasn't a healer - that was Apollo's area of expertise - but he was sure that carelessly moving someone with broken ribs could be disastrous. Especially because Apollo wasn't a god now ~~but a fragile mortal~~.

  
The other must have noticed his hesitation.

  
"Back." he murmured, lifting a hand to weakly mimic grabbing a shoulder.

  
Poseidon gave him a small nod but paused as a hand moved to sit his nephew up. "This won't harm you further, will it?"

  
In his tiring wisdom, Apollo chose not to answer, instead redirecting his uncle's focus.

  
"Rest better, in a bed."

  
His hands gingerly helped lift the boy up, one on the shoulder and the other around a slim waist. He felt his lips press into a line as Apollo gasped again, in pain from the simple movement. The younger gave him a look and he allowed the fair hands to hold the weakened form up.

  
Poseidon turned slowly until his back was fully facing the boy, a tightened grip on his broad shoulders as the other lifted himself up. He helped ease Apollo onto it, slipping his hands behind to pull long legs forwards to wrap around his waist. Straightening up to his feet, he took a moment to make sure his hold on the boy was firm and secure.

  
Apollo's breathing was soft and shallow against his neck, but he took comfort in the still steady rhythm, the regular pattern he could feel on his back. His hands, clasped in a net-like fashion, helped keep the boy from slipping off. Poseidon started off towards their living quarters, for once not minding the weak tapping of Apollo's finger on his shoulder.

  
"Do you think I can take over your shepherd duties for tomorrow?" the elder asked, an innocent question. Apollo knew better.

  
"Still a fast healer." he murmured softly, "Better luck, next time."

  
"Darn."

  
Poseidon chuckled quietly, feeling Apollo's chest vibrate with restrained laughter. He didn't have to look back to know the other had a pained grimace on his face. They settled into a comfortable silence as the man walked smoothly along the trail.

  
Though they were mortal and tired, neither were too bothered now. Having a companion often made the suffering less lonely. It was a small comfort they were glad for.

  
Their sentence would soon be over. Then, they will have plenty of time to spend together once they were gods again.

_We'll be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up some info for this but this is mostly in line with my own AU, the same one I hinted at in Chapter 13.


	17. Ugly Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 Prompt: Field Surgery
> 
> Alternative Used: Truth Serum

That needle was going to be his downfall.

  
Or perhaps, more accurately, the luminescent blue liquid within it.

  
There were two others, hanging over his companions. Sonic Prime, in spite of his various wounds and injured leg, struggled against the chains that bound him to a reclining board. Emerald eyes glared at the needle but he could faintly make out a undercurrent of fear within the fierce refusal. Scourge was much the same, only with more snarling and cursing, some with quite the colourful vocabulary that he didn't dare repeat himself. Unlike his good counterpart, the green hedgehog had injured both arms and suffered less bruises, but his icy blue eyes were still full of indignant rebellion. It was somewhat of a relief to see, as strange as it may seem.

  
He himself hung limp in his bonds, in a small bid to conserve whatever strength was left from their earlier scuffle. Word of their reluctant alliance for a joint mission had somehow gotten out and as they were licking their wounds from yet another fight, an ambush quickly overwhelmed them. Of course, as soon as they had awoken, he knew who had captured them. The place simply screamed Dr. Eggman Nega, not to be confused with Sonic Prime's arch nemesis. Scourge didn't take too kindly to being chained down and neither did Sonic. He could hardly blame them for that, as both of them had spent much of their lives running free.

  
"Hey, Z." He looked up, meeting Sonic's curious gaze. The hero's eyes directed their attention to the needles above them. "Any idea what's in those things?"

  
A controlled shake of his head. "Nothing good, I'm sure. Nega's inventions aren't to be trifled with, robotic or otherwise."

  
"Joy." Scourge scoffed. "If I'd known this would happen, I would've just stayed in jail."

  
Sonic raised an eyeridge at his evil twin, a smirk on his face. "So I imagined you pleading with the Warden to let you go?"

  
The moss-coloured hedgehog growled at the other, much to Sonic's amusement. He supposed if they still had the spirit to banter, maybe things weren't as hopeless as he thought. But his time as a soldier, a member of the Zone Cop Corps, had hardened him to such things. He couldn't afford to let his guard down, none of them could.

  
"I see you've made yourselves at home."

  
They froze, voices vanishing in wake of the suddenly tense air. He was the first to meet the sneering face of their captor, narrowing his eyes at the madman. The visor he wore thankfully hid much of his face. He wouldn't allow the man to revel in watching him struggle.

  
"Nega." he said, flat and purposefully cold. The round human merely chuckled, grin widening.

  
"There's no need to be so cold, Captain." Nega purred, the very concept making his stomach turn. "After all, we are old friends, aren't we?"

  
He let out a huff, the closest to a scoff he would make when before an enemy. "We were never _friends_ , Doctor. What are you planning?"

  
"Always to the point, as usual." the scientist mused. "Very well, I'll humour you."

  
Eggman Nega strolled over to the control panel opposite to where they were bound. The doctor's hand hovered over a set of three buttons, he had no doubt what they would activate. He pressed his lips into a slight frown, stifling his own unease.

  
"You Sonics are said to be the most powerful beings in the multiverse and as you can imagine, I want to bring every single one of you under my control." he said, raking his gaze over each of them. His quills would have bristled with Sonic and Scourge's if not for his years of training. "But with beings as stubborn as yourselves, I must first find a way to... _break_ you.

  
"That is where these come into play." Nega gestured to the needles with a growing grin. "These contain a truth serum, specially crafted for you three. I imagine you already know what it does."

  
Scourge growled while Sonic leaned back with a twitch of his eye. He settled for glaring at the doctor, keeping his growing dread hidden. Eggman Nega chuckled and turned to the buttons under his fingers.  
"Seeing as you're the most important one, how about you go first, Sonic Prime?"

  
The hero flinched and thrashed in his chains, eyes fixated on the needle growing closer to him. He winced as it caught the other in his injured leg, injecting the serum within seconds. Sonic was silent, limbs trembling with the foreign substance racing through his veins.

  
"Now, let's begin." the human sneered. "What will it take to break you?"

  
He watched as Sonic struggled to keep his mouth shut but something forced him to answer. "Losing everyone I care about, especially my friends and family."

  
"And who might these beloved people be?"

  
A cold shiver made its way down his spine as he listened to the names spilling from the hero's mouth, emerald eyes wide and frightful. As the last trickled off his tongue, Sonic was gasping for breath but quickly fixed Nega with a hard glare. He couldn't help but feel fear in the face of how effective this latest weapon was. The doctor must have mixed in some form of mind control serum, forcing them to obey.  
"One more thing." Nega murmured, "Tell me all about your most dreaded memories, all the worst things you've done."

  
Again, a harsh shiver racked Sonic's body before his mouth opened once more. He winced into his mouthpiece as the hero was forced to relive parts of his past that haunted him. The coup of Mobotropolis, Bunnie's partial roboticisation, finding his uncle had become a robian, his first clash with Metal Sonic and on and on. He was aware of them due to his job but hearing them from the perspective of the child who'd lived through those experiences... It made his heart clench with sympathy. Even Scourge was silently listening, mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

  
Silence hung over them as Nega twirled his steely moustache. Sonic trembled with barely contained emotion, the faint sparkle at the corners of his closed eyes. He knew nothing he could say would help, ~~even if he had known how to offer support for someone in need~~.

  
"It seems even heroes are not without fault." he sneered, grin growing even more at Sonic's wince. "But I wonder, if your life as the good twin was so awful, how dark would Scourge's be?"

  
The green hedgehog spluttered, struggling to form words. A long finger was upon the button when his own voice broke through the air.

  
" _I'll_ do it."

  
Three pairs of eyes converged on him, staring at him with surprise and amusement. Eggman Nega raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

  
"Use the rest of the serum on me." he demanded, as steadily as he could. None of them seemed to notice the slight tremor in his voice. "I am the one you despise most, aren't I?"

  
The rotund human smirked with barely contained glee, the sight sending his mind into a frantic spiral of disconnected thoughts. "Well, since you offered, I would be a fool not to take this _wonderful_ opportunity."

  
A quick blur of long fingers over the panel before the needles moved, the one above Scourge sliding away from the wild hedgehog. Both of them loomed over him, but he refused to show his fear. As the needles pierced into his arms, teeth clenched in silent pain, he had only one thought in his mind.

  
_I'm going to regret this._

  
Once his mind cleared, guilt flooded him as he mentally chided himself for thinking something so foolish. He had offered to take this in Scourge's place, he must deal with it like the elite he was. Some elite I am.  
"Alright then." Eggman Nega hummed, "So tell me, Zonic, how did someone like you end up being part of the Zone Cops?"

  
His chest tightened as an invisible hand forced the words and breath out of him, "Professor Zails found me and told me I could become one. I wanted to show him he was right."

  
"Ah, the child wanting to prove themselves. A classic motive." the human mused, "And, have you indeed proved worthy of such faith? Answer in full."

  
"O-objectively, yes." Zonic stammered, the pressure on his chest almost crushing, breathless. "But I don't believe I deserve it. Some of the c-choices I've made would deeply disappoint him."

  
"Tell me all about them, then, dear boy."

  
_The broken helmet in his hands felt heavier than it should have. He kept his eyes lowered, shoulders hunched in on himself._

  
_"Professor Zails won't hear about any of this, as long as you do as I say. Got that?"_

  
("I didn't want to disappoint him.")

  
_He cast a quick glance towards a fellow rookie cowering behind a senior officer. There wasn't even a glimpse of gratitude in the other's eyes._

  
_"Yes sir."_

_Tired eyes, filled with pain and fading life, pleaded with him. His hands trembled and quaked, clutching the gun like a drowning man, the solid metal acting as the only lifeline he had._

  
("He told me to..!")

  
_**Blood, so much blood! I can't-!** _

  
_" **Please**...!"_

  
_His vision was blurred and he knew it wasn't because of his visor. He aimed the barrel at the older officer's head. A violent scream, followed by an ear-piercing BANG!_

  
_Warm drops splattering his face did nothing to quell the emptiness in his being._

  
("It's my fault he died...")

_Sonic turned on him with enraged eyes, brimming with a deep grief. ~~It made him want to shrink away.~~_

  
("I deserved his anger.")

  
_"You're just a nameless, faceless Zone Cop!"_

  
"...he was right about me."

  
As the pressure lifted, he focused on calming his gasps for air. His breath hitched with barely contained sobs, gritting his teeth as tears stung his eyes. He kept his head bowed low, unable to meet the gazes of the others in the room. If only he had just stayed quiet.

  
Eggman Nega said nothing, footsteps retreating until the door closed with a heavy clunk. Neither Sonic or Scourge made a sound. He was compelled to offer the only words he could think to say.

"I'm so sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave this boy a lot of baggage, didn't I?


	18. Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 Prompt: "I can't see"

"That's it, Other Me. Just follow my voice."

  
Yuugi watched as Atem shuffled closer, hand on the wall to help guide himself. It had ben at least a week since he had returned from the afterlife, having struck a deal with the gods to be allowed a second chance at life. He was still getting used to the fact that Atem was at least two years younger than him now, and that he himself was taller than the ancient king. The bronze skin would also take some getting used to.

  
The former pharaoh neared the cusp of the stairs and stopped when his own hand reached out to tap the other's shoulder. Yuugi looked up to meet amethyst purple irises so much like his own, the pupils covered with a milky fog. A permanent reminder of the price his other self had paid to be with everyone.

  
He held a hand out, fingers brushing Atem's. "We'll take it slow and steady. You can hold my hand if you want."

  
The former spirit was hesitant but timidly clasped long fingers around his hand. Yuugi smiled, even if he knew his other self couldn't see it. He took each step down with care, gently tugging Atem forward when he was ready for the next. The grip on his hand had tightened with what he could assume was fear, not that the pharaoh would ever admit he was scared. Atem always had a habit of appearing strong for others, even at his own expense. Yuugi found it both endearing and upsetting.

  
It was a relief when they finally cleared the stairs. The bell rang as the shop door opened, revealing Jounouchi with his usual wide grin. "Hey, Yuugi!"

  
"Hi, Jounouchi." Yuugi saw him hesitate for a moment as he spotted Atem but the smile came back tenfold. A shame the former spirit wouldn't notice.

  
"You guys up for a day out?" the blonde asked. "Figured you wouldn't mind and since Atem's here, we can show him around. You in?"

  
He turned to Atem, voice soft. "Other Me, do you want to go?"

  
"I will go if you do, Partner." the former pharaoh murmured, a warm smile on his lips.

  
Yuugi turned to Jounouchi with a polite smile. "Give us a few minutes and we'll be right with you."

  
Voices and sounds were everywhere, disconnected and chaotic. 

  
He was sure he should know what they were after all that time in Yuugi's body.

  
They walked quite a ways, at least from what he could guess, from the game shop. His hand firmly held by Yuugi and Jounouchi's hand on his shoulder was a small comfort for him. A world he could no longer see.

  
It was a mild surprise when he felt the two stop. Were they at the arcade already?

  
"Wait here with Jounouchi, Other Me." Yuugi said. "I'm just going to get us some ice-cream."

  
"Ice cream?" he echoed, the words feeling exotic on his lips. "Is it that cold sweet you like to have in summer?"

  
"One of them. Is there a flavour you'd like to try?"

  
He pondered for a moment before replying, "Can I have chocolate?"

  
"Alright then. I'll be back." Yuugi said, footsteps retreating as Jounouchi pulled him back to sit on a bench. They must be at the park, not the arcade. Had he misjudged the distance?

  
The sound of children laughing, the birds singing and leaves swaying lightly in the breeze was relaxing. He leaned himself back against the bench, taking solace in the peace that surrounded him. It was reminiscent of his life in Ancient Egypt, namely the times he laid in the palace gardens. For all the conflict and chaos he had experienced in his life, both long ago and recently, this was very much welcome.

  
Jounouchi was squirming beside him and he couldn't help but ask. "Is something wrong?"

  
"Uh, nothing much." the other laughed. He sounded nervous, as best he could guess. "Why?"

  
Despite being unable to see, he gave Jounouchi a sharp nudge with his elbow. The older boy let out a yelp. He must have hit harder than he meant to. "Sorry. But I do not believe it is nothing."

  
"Alright." Jounouchi sighed. "I really need to use the bathroom but Yuugi would worry if I left you alone."

  
Ah. That made sense. He found he was thankful for the blonde's undying loyalty.

  
"I will be fine." he smiled, facing where he could sense Jounouchi sitting beside him. Out of habit, he turned his head up. It was hard to judge height when one couldn't see. "It is just for a few minutes. I won't go anywhere."

  
That seemed to do it as a hand patted his shoulder in what he could recall as an appreciative gesture. "Thanks. Promise I'll be right back."

  
He was content to sit in the tranquil park, even as Jounouchi's footsteps faded away. A mother was humouring her child and his friend, he only caught something about card games. Maybe they liked Duel Monsters, unless they were referring to a different game involving cards. The birds were still singing and he found himself whistling along, trying to copy their tune. Somehow, he began humming one of the songs Anzu had shared with Yuugi once before. It was a cheerful melody, she had elaborated after that the lyrics were decidedly more melancholy in nature.

  
Still, he liked it. More than the metal or rock his partner usually favoured. He supposed that was something else they had to get used to, having differing tastes. Oh, well, there was plenty of time to explore later. Preferably in the comfort of a familiar environment, like the Kame Game Shop.

  
"Hey, you." A slightly gruff voice, belonging to a young adult. It came from directly in front of him. "You're Mutou Yuugi, aren't you?"

  
He looked up, face falling into a familiar glare. Not that he could tell if it was effective or not. "Why do you ask?"

  
A large hand grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him up from the bench. He smelt the breath of a smoker and stifled the urge to cough, how rancid.

  
"You humiliated us so we're here to get some payback." the brute hissed.

  
"Payback?" This didn't bode well. "Who are you?"

  
The stranger growled and threw him down to the ground. He grit his teeth as small stones dug into his side. "Playing dumb, huh? Then I guess we'll have to give you a refresher."

  
A sparking sound. They had tasers.

  
_Oh, no._

  
He remembered now.

  
Jounouchi ran as fast as he could back to the park. It was just his luck that the nearest public restroom was about five minutes away, at running speed. He wondered if Atem would be bothered by his lateness but that thought was brushed away almost immediately. No, Atem wasn't like that. He was kind, patient and wise. He wouldn't mind if Jounouchi was late.

  
A loud scream shook him as he neared, barely aware of the women clutching their children by the fences. He knew that voice. Rounding on the bench he'd left minutes ago, he spotted the source of the noise.

Everything turned red.

  
Hirotani. His gang. They were sneering down at Atem. Kicking him, **laughing**. Tasers. THEY WERE HURTING HIM. ~~He was suffering!~~

  
His fist had slammed into the brute's face. He barely registered that he was screaming with rage. Every instinct, dormant from his years as a delinquent, came back in a roaring wave and moved with his utter fury. He punched, kicked, yelled and cursed. Everything else didn't matter.

**He needed to make them pay.**

  
"Jounouchi! STOP!"

  
Yuugi. He slowly came back to his senses, looking up to see Anzu with his friend. The girl held the cold treats as the shorter boy approached him, slowly as if he was a wild animal. He supposed that's what he had just been.

  
"You've beaten them enough. It's alright now."

  
Hirotani and his goons were out cold, done in by his visceral rage. Yuugi was right, it was enough. His anger was satiated by the marks on their faces. They deserved it for hurting Atem.

  
**Atem..!**

  
He whirled around, dashing to the body by the bench. The smaller boy was shaking as his own hands helped sit Atem up against his chest, Yuugi kneeling beside them. His breath hitched with the other as they saw the tears on long dark lashes, usually controlled hands spasming from the electrical shocks.

  
"Other Me..." Yuugi cooed sadly, gently reaching out to cup the former pharaoh's face. As those violet eyes turned to meet his gaze, Jounouchi found himself looking away.

  
This wouldn't have happened if he'd stayed with Atem. ~~_He wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had just been there to protect him._~~

  
A quivering hand gripped his shirt and he looked down. While tremors still racked his weak form, Atem had burrowed his face against Jounouchi's chest. He wondered if it was appropriate for his heart to be beating as fast it was now. Yuugi gave him a smile, blameless and impossibly understanding.

  
"Let's get him home."

  
He didn't need to be told twice, gently lifting the smaller boy into a bridal carry. Atem didn't seem to react much, besides the frequent shaking. Anzu led the way while Yuugi walked beside him, a hand stroking through the former spirit's hair.

  
A small voice against his shirt. Atem? Jounouchi looked down, straining to hear. Yuugi was curious as well.

  
"Thank you..." he whispered, breathless but warm.

  
He couldn't help his relieved smile, neither could Yuugi.

Even if Atem couldn't see anymore, they'd be there to help him, every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this alright?


	19. A Late Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 Prompt: Sleep Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I accidentally made Apollo a little OOC. Uh, oops?

He really shouldn't be raiding the kitchen at this time of night.

  
But could he help it if he was hungry?

  
Grabbing a small jar of cookies, some leftover tofu enchiladas and a lemon for some reason, he crept back to the library. His limbs were a little shaky but he couldn't care less. ~~It wasn't like his situation or mood had been any better lately.~~

  
The candle was still alight, wax starting to melt. In the warm glow, the various books and scrolls of papyrus lay where he'd left them. His bid to gain knowledge on ways to better prepare for the battle against Nero was slow-going but he wasn't about to give up yet. Settling himself down, he ran his hand across his eyes, feeling oddly puffy, before returning to his research.

  
Sleep could wait.

Something told her to check on everyone, to make sure they had turned in for the night.

  
Emmie was already in bed but didn't mind waiting for her, if it was so important. She knew all the girls were asleep and most of the boys had also followed. The last room to check was Leo and Apollo's shared bedroom.

  
Through the small crack, the short demigod was already snoring away. But there wasn't anyone else there. She could see from the way the blanket was wrinkled that Apollo hadn't been here for some time. Where would he be at this time?

  
Since he and Meg had arrived from Camp Jupiter, she had noticed the former acting a little off compared to his last stay. That's not to mention what she witnessed earlier today.

* * *

Meg and Calypso had been up on the roof with Emmie, everyone else just milling about as usual. All but Apollo who had been quietly sitting alone in a corner, strangely like Lityerses months ago. He seemed to be a daze, staring at a wall, golden bow neglected on his lap. For some reason, he'd refused to drop his quiver and choice weapon, telling them he felt better having them on hand. They obliged him, as long as he didn't intend to shoot indoors.

  
None of them thought to go near him, the air around him almost stifling with a pressure she couldn't quite identify. Even so, as dinner approached and people gathered, Lityerses had informed her that Apollo seemed to be growing more irritated somehow. She saw the former immortal trying to keep his emotions in check but judging by the tremors of his shoulders, it wasn't working at all. The final straw was Leo going up to the boy with another of his usual jokes.

  
~~She could still see the ensuing moments now, crisp and in perfect clarity.~~

  
" **SHUT UP!** "

  
Everyone turned to Apollo who had shot up to his feet. Blue eyes were wild and burning, fist clenched around the bow. A feral rumbling from his throat was permeating the air through furious huffs, she could have sworn the usually composed boy was growling.

  
"Whoa, Lester-man, chill." Leo held his hands up in a placating gesture. "It was just a joke."

  
Apollo barked out a harsh laugh, expression still livid. "Does it look like I'm laughing?"

  
"What is happening here?" Calypso asked, hands full of vegetables, Meg and Emmie in tow.

  
He whirled his extremely agitated energy towards her, the sheer force of his stare making her take a step back.

  
"Oh, you want to know what's happening?" Apollo hissed. Everyone had backed away from the boy, in shock from this sudden tension. "Why in the world would you ask that? Since when does _anyone_ care what happens anymore?"

  
"Apollo, you are being a jerk. Stop it." the mortal titaness chided, undeterred.

  
He scoffed. She noticed that his free hand was gripping his brown hair, an eye twitching erratically. There were dark shadows under his eyes? "Stop... Stop..."

  
A fog seemed to lift from him and his face immediately twisted into a look of mild surprise. She blinked and it was replaced with a bereft stare, lips neither frowning or smiling. No one moved as he strolled, movements calm but stiff, towards the double doors out of the hall.

  
"I'll be in the library."

  
The soft click of the doors closing still rang in her ears long after it had faded.

* * *

"Darn it!"

  
Jo heard the quiet hiss and silently peered around the doorway.

  
Apollo was sat hunched over quite the assortment of books and scrolls, an opened jar and half-eaten plate of enchiladas left neglected on the table. For some reason, there was also a lemon there. His hands were clasped around his swaying head, an immediate sign of stress if she ever saw one. He was muttering incessantly in Ancient Greek as his eyes stared at the lines on the parchment. Sadly, it wasn't hard to read but he seemed to be having difficulty somehow.

  
With a frustrated huff, Apollo pulled his hands away and slapped himself hard. Pale cheeks were now a bright red as he turned back to his work. ~~Was he supposed to be so pale? She could have sworn he wasn't like this months ago.~~ The muttering didn't stop but the dark shadows under his eyes was more than enough to tell her what the problem was.

  
Jo stepped into view, leaning on the frame.

  
"Curfew was hours ago, Sunny."

  
He jumped, flailing to keep from falling backwards in the chair. Once his momentary shock had subsided, his gaze met hers. But he never looked directly at her, rather her chin, anywhere but into her eyes.

  
"I, didn't notice the time."

  
Jo hummed ~~He hadn't told her to not call him _Sunny_.~~ "Not sure I can accept that. You aren't the type to lose track of time."

  
"I am aware." he murmured, "I just don't feel like sleeping."

  
"Stress?"

  
Apollo gave a halfhearted shrug, blinking blearily with a quick shake of his head. She decided not to notice for his benefit. "I suppose, you could see as that."

  
"From where I'm standing, it seems more like you need sleep."

  
This earned Jo a frown from the boy.

  
"I am fine, Josephine. You needn't concern yourself with me." he murmured.

  
She raised a brow but said nothing. Walking over, Jo could make out more of what Apollo had been looking into. Tomes and scrolls about Nero, any and all information related to the emperor, was there. He kept his eyes downcast, a hand massaging his forehead, albeit a little clumsier than before.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
Jo turned to him. She waited as he struggled to articulate his words, taking a moment to string together a line of thought.

  
"I didn't mean to act like I did earlier, in the hall. It was, wrong of me."

  
The light flinch from him, her hand on his shoulder, didn't go unnoticed. "You weren't exactly in your right mind then, were you?"

  
"That still doesn't, excuse my behaviour." he insisted, "I... I..."

  
Apollo trailed off, a low whine coming from his lips as he held his head in his hands again. The muttering came back again before he caught himself, guilt colouring his face.

  
"Sorry."

  
She decided to have mercy on him.

  
Without a word, Jo easily hefted Apollo up into a bridal carry. He took a moment to register this and opened his mouth to protest. But a single look from her stopped him.

  
"As long as you're a guest here, I need to make sure you are safe and sound."

  
Her feet carried her out towards the hall. She'd come back to clean the library in a bit. A small yawn, barely muffled, came from the boy in her arms. So he was tired. Compared to his usual self during the day, Apollo was practically limp and docile. It was quite similar to how Festus acted when the dragon was being spoiled by Leo. Now, more than ever, did it occur to her how young he looked.

  
He acted so mature that she often forgot his body was that of a young boy. It wasn't a stretch to imagine he'd be prone to similar behaviours others his physical age would act.

  
Jo glanced down to see he was still fighting off sleep. He finally gave in with a ~~whimper~~. His voice was so soft she barely caught what he said ~~but they still made her frown~~. There was so much **fear** laced in the words.

  
"I didn't mean to, Father..."

  
She knew better than to ask him when morning came around.

Apollo didn't remember what happened that night, Jo decided it was probably for the best. But she still thought about it from time to time, wondering if she should have done more. Alas, when time came for Apollo and Meg to continue on to Manhattan, Jo kept quiet and wished them well on their quest.


	20. Careless Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 Prompt: Betrayal
> 
> Alternative Used: Allergies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I already wrote one named Betrayal, I decided to do something different instead.
> 
> Also, this is loosely based in an AU I plan on drawing a comic/manga for.

Silver knew he should have paid more attention.

  
He knew Sonic had told him this before, yet it seemed to have slipped his mind. The outcome of his mistake laid out in front of him and only now did he remember their conversation.

* * *

_The younger hedgehog returned with two cones, an ice cream named the chocolate chip sundae supreme, a once-in-a-lifetime delicacy for Silver. He hadn't had much of the cold sweet before but he always knew he loved it._

  
_It occurred to him that Sonic's treat was devoid of any kind of nut, being mostly comprised of the white cream and chocolate among other things that made up the sundae._

  
_This didn't go unnoticed by the hero._

  
_"Something wrong?" he asked, still offering Silver his cone. The time-traveler mentally chided himself for staring. In the week they had known each other, he was well-aware of how perceptive the blue hedgehog was._

  
_He accepted the treat, watching as Sonic casually dug into his. "Why does yours not have any nuts?"_

  
_"Hm?" Sonic paused, taking a moment to run his tongue over his lips. "What do you mean?"_

  
_Silver directed his gaze toward the sundae in the younger's hand. "Your ice cream doesn't have nuts but mine does. I want to know why."_

  
_This didn't appear to offend the hero. Then again, he hadn't seen much to suggest Sonic could be anything but insanely patient with people. Pretty ironic, considering how impatient he got at times._

  
_"Allergies," the hero said simply, giving a lazy shrug. "Eat something and your body freaks out, something like that."_

  
_"Right..." Silver drawled, watching Sonic roll his eyes, the other clearly amused. "And what exactly are you allergic to?"_

  
_"Peanuts," the hedgehog answered, "I have a really bad reaction to those. So, I stay away from most nuts. Not all of 'em, just most."_

* * *

He shouldn't have forgotten that crucial detail, should have checked before giving the hero anything. But Shadow was usually the one who did. Silver knew the first red flag was when the elder stopped reading to check on Sonic.

* * *

_Silver didn't expect the ebony hedgehog to place his book down, especially considering how raptly he stared at the pages just before. He watched as Shadow turned his gaze to their third member, ears alert and tall._

  
_Sonic seemed fine, at least to him. But he soon noticed the slight sway of the younger rocking back and forth. Not overly strange since the hero usually didn't sit still, but this time felt off somehow._

  
_"You are swaying in your seat," the Ultimate Lifeform pointed out coolly, "Are you daydreaming?"_

  
_This startled the young hedgehog out of whatever daze he had been in. He shook his head and gave them another of his frequent smiles. "Nope. Just thinking."_

  
_Shadow clearly didn't believe him and Sonic knew this, letting out a sigh as his grin dropped._

  
_"I'm just a little dizzy, that's all. It'll pass."_

  
_Satisfied, the elder hedgehog turned back to his book. Silver, in turn, continued to watch Sonic for another moment. When he was sure there was nothing else of note to be observed, he turned back to the assessment guidelines neatly printed on the scroll before him. Some of them were vague and honestly, he wished they were actually clear about what they wanted._

  
_But then again, time was a fickle construct to begin with._

* * *

Silver slumped in the chair beside the bed, taking small comfort in the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. Shadow sat across from him with his book on his lap, current page neatly marked by a folded corner, story forgotten in favour of watching the one in bed breath.

  
He should have been more careful.

* * *

_The sudden paleness of Sonic's cheeks should have tipped him off. It certainly worried Shadow but he didn't think about why. He thought of a myriad of reasons why the hero didn't look so well, a habit he wasn't all too proud of._

  
_A familiar whistle of air with each loud ~~laboured~~ breath from the hero, ~~Silver knew it to be wheezing.~~ Shadow was on his feet in a moment, book left on the table as he moved to Sonic's side. Now, the time traveler could see the impeding limpness in the other's body and what was **fear** in those emerald eyes._

  
_"Sonic?" Shadow called, hands holding the younger steady._

  
_The blue hedgehog opened his mouth but seemed to gag, choking on his words. Silver could see ~~panic~~ begin to seep into ruby eyes but Shadow's face remained calm and collected. He waited as Sonic finally manage to say two words._

  
_Only, his voice was too hoarse, ~~too similar to someone drowning.~~ Both of them could barely make out the **desperation** that permeated it._

  
_"Can't... breathe..."_

  
_Realisaton and horror finally set in as the boy's eyes rolled up into his head. He collapsed against Shadow, limp and lifeless._

* * *

"He will be alright, won't he?" Silver asked, tentative as he broke the silence between them.

  
The Ultimate Lifeform gave him a look, eyes molten and sharp. "The doctors believe so. But they still need to keep him under supervision to know for sure."

  
A pang of guilt stung his chest. It felt like an admonishment, he was sure Shadow had a few words he would have liked to share. That was, if not for the patient still present in the room. Unconscious or not, neither could put it past Sonic to pick up on an argument in his vicinity.

  
"I should have remembered to check," he admitted.

  
Shadow scoffed, not as harsh as usual. He didn't think to wonder why. "Yes, you should have. It was fortunate that I had an epipen with me."

  
He turned burning eyes on Silver once again.

  
"Can you imagine what would have happened had I not had one on hand?"

  
The albino hedgehog shuddered but said nothing. He was aware of the implications and knew he shouldn't have been so careless. But he was still new to this world, so different from the sanctuary he had grown up in. Silver had very rarely been in any situation with such dire consequences. What he'd learned wasn't the same as experience, as knowing wasn't the same as internalising said knowledge.

  
"Where did you get it, the epipen?" He knew Shadow often carried tools in his open military vest but those weren't usually of the medical variety.

  
The elder leaned back into his chair, still tense but more casual. It may have been more for Silver's benefit than his own. "Rouge has a friend who works as a nurse. I told her about Sonic's allergy and she got me an epipen, just in case."

  
"I get that," Silver murmured, "but I've never seen someone react so badly to anything before. At least, not at the Sanctuary anyway."

  
"Then let this be your first lesson from me." Shadow locked their gazes and the albino couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, attention completely fixed on the other hedgehog. "What you saw is called anaphylactic shock, otherwise known as anaphylaxis. It is the most severe allergic reaction a person can have, enough so to become fatal in less than fifteen minutes. Untreated, they'll die within half an hour. Get all that?"

  
Silver gulped and nodded, mind reeling from this new information. Part of him was relived as the Ultimate Lifeform's intense gaze broke away from his.

  
"Make sure you don't make the same mistake twice."

  
No other words were exchanged between them for some time. But the silence that followed wasn't as stifling as before. Neither knew when they began to speak again, topics more casual than the last.

By the time Sonic woke, he was greeted with the sound of friendly debate. The younger would have balked at the idea of being in a hospital bed, not for the first time, but seeing Shadow and Silver so relaxed was more appealing. He'd much rather just lay there and listen.

  
He may have almost died, yet again, but this was worth it. Hopefully, they'll all start to get along better.

  
Company was usually better than being alone after all.


	21. Rescue from Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 Prompt: Torture

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

  
The sadistic man raised the bloodied whip. A warning, one Inuyasha had seen countless times.

  
"The secret to Sesshomaru's power. What is it?"

  
He didn't answer, spitting some of the coppery substance in his mouth onto his captor's face. It may be a petty course of action but his point was made. He had no intention of telling them anything.

  
This did not sit well with the other, if the furious scowl was anything to go by.

  
Inuyasha didn't look away as the weapon was raised and braced himself for the pain.

* * *

Shrill screams echoed through the cold halls.

  
None save for the sources were around to hear, the dungeon void of any other captives. Shippo couldn't imagine spending even one minute here, much less an entire **month**. He startled as another horrid cry of agony rang out, squeaking involuntarily. But it wasn't much louder than the commotion above so he was safe.

Miroku had been right about Kouga being a good distraction though, even if the monk was more surprised that the wolf demon agreed to help so easily. Shippo couldn't help scoffing as he remembered how Kouga justified himself.

  
_"Kagome would be upset if Mutt-face doesn't come back."_

  
Always with the excuses. He liked Inuyasha too, just like the rest of them. Comrades in arms and all that. The half-demon was strangely good at that, despite his attitude.

  
Shippo winced as another scream came, followed by someone else shouting. Right. He had a mission to do. Find Inuyasha, once he does, he'll send a message up to the others. That, or they come down after taking care of the enemies in the stronghold. A louder scream as he neared the source, he could barely recognise the voice but it was there, that familiarity Shippo knew as if by instinct.

  
_Hang on, Inuyasha. I'll get you out of here._

  
A meaningless thought, foolish even for a demon his size and age, but he wanted to cling to the hope that he could save him. Wanted to prove that he could be as strong as the others, even if he was still a child. They were a pack of warriors and friends, he wanted to show them and himself that he was worthy of being part of that.

  
Shippo peeked his head around the corner and froze, tail bristling.

  
Inuyasha's wrists were bound apart, hanging by the chains connected to the ceiling. His entire body was shaking from the countless deep wounds that marred the now pale skin. He felt sick seeing how pronounced the elder's ribs were, ~~they've been starving him!~~ As the whip unleashed another blow to Inuyasha's side, Shippo almost whimpered as he heard a loud CRACK. But it was the way the weakened body lurched in its prison and the voice, once so strong to his ears, cried out with an agony he couldn't even begin to imagine.

  
The one responsible, the demon **hurting** Inuyasha, held the whip high again. He was... he was **cackling**! ~~Shippo felt sickened by the sneer.~~

  
"Still keeping quiet, huh? How stubborn. But we both know you're at your limits. Let's see how much longer you can last until you break, **half-breed**!"

  
It struck the half-demon's chest, eliciting another shrill scream. Only, this time, it was far weaker and **too close** to a wheezing gasp. Shippo felt tears in his eyes as he stared, a sickening scent filling the air. He was sure the captor smelt it too, ~~probably relishing in it~~. Inuyasha was **dying**...

  
He couldn't watch this, couldn't stand it anymore. He had to do something! He just had to!

  
So he did.

  
Pulling a stash of leaves from his vest, Shippo invoked his clone technique and sent one off to tell the others. As for the rest, they charged out to intercept the next strike of the torture weapon. The demon was caught off-guard and snarled as the multiple fox kits darted about him, one sinking its fangs into the hand with the whip.

  
"Damn brat!" He flung and shook his arm, in an attempt to dislodge the clone. But the others joined it in its harassment by climbing and clinging to the demon's limbs. The man howled as one set of small fangs bit down near a weak point in his anatomy.

  
The whip flew and hit three clones, vanquishing them in clouds of illusionary smoke. This had the clones darting about more in a bid to draw the demon away from his victim. It worked as the man became far too angered to consider not chasing the little furballs.

  
As his clones lured the demon down the hallway, Shippo emerged from his hiding place. He scampered over to the cell and paused, restraining himself from touching Inuyasha. Climbing orclinging to the half-demon wouldn't do, especially with wounds like that. His nose wrinkled as another scent besides that of encroaching death wafted to his nose. Infected wounds, a smell he knew Inuyasha was far too familiar with. The half-demon had been the one to teach him how to recognise it.

  
Tentatively, Shippo placed a small hand against a still red-clad leg. His eyes peered up at a seemingly slack face, trying not to whimper as the scent of blood almost overwhelmed him.

  
"Inuyasha?" he called, voice squeaking and unsure.

  
He received no answer.

  
"Inuyasha!" he tried again, allowing fear to seep in.

  
Still nothing. Not even from those limp, sensitive ears.

  
Shippo bit his lip but couldn't stop as he called out a third time. What left his mouth was the word, the name, he wanted the other to hear. The proof of how he felt for the older being.

  
"Papa!"

  
A clawed hand twitched, a weak groan following it.

  
He watched with bated breath as those golden eyes, pained but **alive** , appeared. They were hazy and blinked sluggishly before finally settling on Shippo. Relief and joy filled him as those eyes, his papa's eyes, recognised him.

  
"Shi...ppo..?" His voice was breathless and raspy, hoarse from screaming. But it was the most beautiful sound Shippo could have heard at that moment. He opened his mouth to reply but froze as footsteps came closer, he knew Inuyasha noticed too. "Ya can't... stay... here..! _Go_..!"

  
"No, I'm not leaving you here!" Shippo wailed, not looking away from those eyes. "I don't want to lose another dad!"

  
Surprise flitted through those eyes and he knew he should feel shame for that confession. But he didn't, he didn't want to either. It was the truth and though fox demons were known for their lies, he wanted Inuyasha to know. Especially in this moment, when he was so close to losing someone he had claimed as family long before now.

  
"Keh..." That signature scoff. He didn't expect the small smile from Inuyasha or the strained reply after. "I ain't... dying that easy, runt..."

  
Blunt but it was enough for Shippo. He wanted to hold the elder to those words. But his thoughts came to a halt as the demon, brandishing the whip, returned with a furious glare.

  
"Thought yourself clever, eh, kit?" the man, no, monster snarled, "You won't be so smug after I'm done with you!"

  
A voice, arrogant but oh so welcome to his ears. "Not happening!"

  
Shippo couldn't help but grin as Kouga landed a flying kick into the demon's face. He was sent sprawling down the hall, whip clattering out of his hand. With the coming footsteps, his smile widened as a boomerang-wielding demon slayer and monk came into view.

  
"Miroku, Sango!"

  
"Shippo, we're so glad you're okay!" Sango called, Kirara bounding past her mistress to nuzzle against his cheek.

  
But their reunion was cut short, Miroku walking past them with soulful eyes. Shippo watched quietly as the monk observed Inuyasha, pulling a key from his long sleeves. The man whispered words too quiet for them to hear, but Shippo's demonic hearing still caught the sorrowful murmur.

  
"What have they _done_ to you, my friend?"

  
He allowed Kirara to pull him away as Sango joined Miroku's side, his eyes still fixed on the three even as Kouga walked over from his task. The silence from the usually talkative wolf demon was enough for Shippo to know he too found this distasteful, at the very least.

* * *

They were all too relieved to arrive back at Kaede's village, the old priestess dutifully tending to Inuyasha the moment she saw him. Though the half-demon protested when he woke, none of them were burdened by the need to help their friend, brother, **family**.

  
Shippo was found playing outside most days and curled up next to Inuyasha at night. Even after Kagome returned from her exams, he refused to leave the half-demon's side until he was completely healed again.

  
If there was one good thing to come of this, it was that now Shippo had a dad again. And he relished in knowing that, relished that he was now officially the adopted son of such a powerful warrior. Inuyasha teaching him how to hunt was just the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A father-son relationship between Inuyasha and Shippo makes me so happy...


	22. New Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 Prompt: Burned

He hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

  
In all his time as Helios' apprentice, even when his mentor's temper was close to explosion, the Titan had never told him what would happen once he handed the sun over to him.

  
"You will be the new Sun now, Phoebus. But I must ask one last favour, my apprentice, will you do the honour of laying me to rest for my last day on in this world?"

  
Eyes so warm and steady were gazing at him with resignation and acceptance, a sort of peace knowing his position was being passed onto another to fulfill in the time to come. He didn't like it. Helios was headstrong and wise, a mentor he had unwittingly nurtured Chiron to be so similar to for the half-divine. After losing so many he adored, he was reluctant to let the Titan go.

  
But it was his time. He knew that, and Helios wanted him to be the one who sees him off to the beyond, ~~wherever that may be for immortals~~. Why else would he have asked for him to come here, to the highest point on Olympus, alone?

  
He met Helios' eyes and mustered a smile he hoped betrayed none of his swelling grief. "I promise to do well as your successor."

  
His mentor's smile lit his suddenly ancient face. ~~When had he suddenly seemed so old?~~

  
"I know you will. I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice." He wanted to tear up, knowing their time was up. His mentor's last words, he would hold them dear to his heart as he had for those of the past. A simple nod was all he could manage.

  
Raising his hands high above his head, as Helios had taught him, he watched as the soft sandy glow around them grew more golden with a touch of fire at the edges. Lowering them downwards, slow and steady, the burning orb in the sky began to descend below the western end of the sky. He could only watch with growing sorrow as Helios' body began to fade and crack, flames seeping out to lick at his charring skin.

  
Their gazes locked one last time, smiles exchanged between them, before those warm brown pools disappeared. The sun finally set and at that moment, the Titan's form burst apart into a raging inferno before his eyes.

  
He barely had a chance to think before it surged at him, slamming into his body with a force he could only compare with one other creature of his past: Python.

  
The flames burrowed into him, sinking through his skin to the veins of ichor that flowed through his body. Everything became a blur as all he could process was pain. ( _I ~~t burns, it burns, it burns!~~_ ) It blazed as it weaved into his essence, hotter than anything he'd ever felt before. This inferno, forcing itself in, attaching itself to his core, it blasted his senses and perceptions into dust.

  
~~He never heard himself screaming, _couldn't_ hear it. **It hurt too much!**~~

  
All he could taste and feel was fire and blinding pain.

* * *

Artemis heard him, even through the haze brought about by the frigid frost that now settled itself into her bones.

  
She heard her twin, her **baby brother** , crying out in agony.

  
Abandoning the weakness and stiffness of her hypothermic body, the goddess ran to him. Her steps were heavier and lacked their usual grace but she did not care. He needed her! If only so she could make those screams, ~~those horrible and gut-wrenching screams~~ , stop. **She had to find him.**

  
His form was writhing on the marble floor, once delicate hands clawing and gripping at his body, as if there was a way to tear the source of the agony out. Her heart sunk as his wails and cries were steadily dwindling, melodious voice hoarse and rasping with each breath. ~~Apollo shouldn't sound like that, **never**!~~

  
Stumbling over to her still weeping twin, Artemis slumped down rigidly at his side. He managed to crack an eye open to see who had joined him. They were a blazing gold, no longer the sky blue she had been so accustomed to. She wondered what colour her eyes were now, wondered what he saw as he stared at her.

  
Another but much softer wail of pain came and the goddess would have been remiss if she didn't act. With a tenderness she reserved for him and him alone, Artemis moved Apollo into her lap and held him to her chest. His head rested upon her broad shoulder, long legs dangling over her own crossed leg. Everything became quiet, no sound save for the breathing of the two bodies pressed against one another.  
It then occurred to Artemis that Apollo felt warm, in a way that thawed the chill from her bones. This in turn made her notice how he had stopped crying from pain and was currently content with snuggling closer. She barely caught the softest sigh of relief from him, his slender form curling in on itself as if to fit against her more comfortably. Her body no longer felt on the edge of freezing and she could only attribute that small comfort to the one resting like a newborn in her lap.

  
She ran her fingers through his hair and noticed that it was longer, far longer, than it was before. If he was to stand now, she imagined it would reach down to the calves of his legs. _Like the rays of the sun_ , she mused. A soft golden glow came from him, a sign his newfound domain was settling. It also illuminated their surroundings like a torch in the darkness. Must come with being a sun deity, though she had also seen Selene do it on occasion before, but only when she was with her own twin.

  
Artemis said nothing as his eyes, his mesmerising golden eyes, looked up at her. She could see the pain had ebbed and a calm tranquility was there, taking in her features. His long fingers, so much softer than her own, caressed her cheek as his hand gently cupped it. The warmth was inviting and she couldn't help leaning into the touch, something she had rarely done since their days as godlings.

  
"Your eyes," he whispered, "they're silver. Like twin moons staring down at me."

  
She barely caught the following comment of her hair being speckled like the star-filled sky above them. His soft whispers stopped as she leaned down to touch her forehead to his, eyes looking long and deep. Her smile felt pale in comparison to his, it was warmer and so bright, surely blinding if it were day.

  
"Yours look like twin suns," she murmured. Apollo didn't ask for her to say more, he knew even without her needing to say it.

  
Artemis always felt so at ease with her twin, the only one she could speak with who truly understood, likely on a level deeper than any other. But she didn't mind. She was never good with words and he in turn knew more than enough to see between the lines, read her as well as she could read him. Aphrodite had once referred to them as soul-mates, granted in a romantic way. But omitting the latter half, she supposed the divinity of love had a point. Artemis never had such a profound connection with any other than Apollo, her own twin who was like a guiding light for her.

  
She didn't need to ask to know he was the same, even if he reminded her almost every time they meet. For now, she was content to stay here. Marble floor may not be that comfortable but she couldn't care less at the moment. Besides, Apollo had acted first, managing to conjure up a small nest of blankets and cushions for them to curl up in. Though it did tire him out a little, the process of intermingling the sun alongside all his other already numerous domains had to be very taxing on him.

  
It wasn't a bother for her to move them to the more comfortable spot.

* * *

Hermes skid to a stop in his search for Apollo, eyes fixed on the two bodies curled up in the blankets and cushions. He hovered shakily over to see the relaxed faces of the now celestial twins, Artemis' buried in golden curtains while Apollo's was tucked beneath her chin. That might explain why the sun wasn't up yet.

  
Apollo opened his eyes with a small smile and made to get up but Artemis grumbled, refusing to let go. With a soft laugh, the musical god gently shook her and didn't stop grinning as the huntress sat up with a lazy pout. Hermes had never seen them so docile before, if it was even possible for the twins as he knew them to be like that with each other. But it didn't last long as Artemis' hard stare had been sprawling onto the floor from panic.

  
He righted himself to see his older brother figure give the goddess an amused look, Hermes wondered if his cousin actually found his scare amusing. But the two immortals left their nest, soft materials vanishing into thin air, and moved to face away from one another; Apollo staring eastward while Artemis directed herself to the west.

  
Content that his morning lessons would be soon, Hermes decided to go inform Father about this development. After all, it would take a little while for Apollo to raise the sun before beginning their usual morning lessons. He'd lay off the pranks a little though, just for today. It's not every day the pantheon gets a new pair of celestial deities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever the twins are soft with each other, it melts my heart...


	23. The Downside To Keeping Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: "Don't Look"

It wasn't supposed to get this bad.

  
He knew he should have listened and gone to a doctor when it first started getting worse. But his pride, his refusal to show weakness carried over from his time as pharaoh, prevented him from doing so.

  
_I'm fine. I won't worry them._

  
It only took a day for his health to rapidly decline. By dawn of the day after, he was sure he had a fever - he couldn't tell how bad it was though. Opening his eyes, which felt heavier than all the gold he once wore, to his blurred and swimming room tipped him off that he was not fine. ~~Not anymore.~~ But again, he resolved not to worry Yuugi or his friends.

  
Part of him was grateful for the fact that Grandpa and Yuugi were out on a trip, not expected to return for another day or so. Not enough time to recover completely but he could perhaps sort himself out, be more presentably healthy when they do come back. It wouldn't do to burden them with his illness.

  
_It will pass soon._

It did not pass, not at all.

  
If anything, it only worsened. By evening, he could barely stay up as his legs shook with the ferocity of earthquakes. The stairs were too dangerous, even in his hazy mind he knew that, so his exhausted and unbearably cold body collapsed onto the couch. It wasn't as comfortable but it would do, allowing himself to curl up on his side to sleep the chill and throbbing away.

  
Morning came too soon. He struggled to drag himself up, clawing at the backrest with ridiculously clumsy fingers. Everything swam and spun but steadying himself as he stumbled on with his hands, he managed to make his way out of the living room to the stairs. Not feeling hungry, a nap sounded lovely and in his bed, he could just fool Yuugi and Grandpa that he was simply up late the night before.

  
~~Yeah, right.~~

  
It **hurt** to think. He just wanted to sink into the oblivion of sleep again, excuses and all. Sleep. That was better than feeling like he was freezing from head to toe, or about to fall over himself, or dealing with his churning ( ~~throbbing?~~ ) stomach.

  
The remaining coherency, that small part of his mind, cursed the stairs for being so bothersome and himself for being so foolish. But it wasn't like he had the energy to complain, struggling to climb up. His movements were sluggish and slow, painfully so, and he **detested** that he had allowed it to get this bad.

  
Breathing, or rather gulping in air like a drowning man, once he reached the top was quite difficult. It took him longer than it should have to catch his breath, body slumped pathetically against the wall on his knees. Once sure he could continue, he strained to lift himself to his feet and shuffled on, hands pressed to the walls.

  
His stomach jerked as he nearly fell. With an energy and speed he didn't think he still had, his body ran. Next thing he knew, acid flew from his throat as he stared into a familiar porcelain bowl. _Darn it._

  
Nothing mattered as he focused on purging his empty stomach, sobs mixing in with the saliva.

* * *

"Atem, we're back!"

  
Yuugi allowed Grandpa to walk in before closing the door behind them, backpack strapped firmly to his back, as the elderly man removed his old archaeologist hat from his head. He watched as the shorter man checked the clock on the wall.

  
"How odd. He's usually down by now." Grandpa seemed to frown as he muttered this.

  
He deposited the backpack, filled with souvenirs from their trip, on the counter. "Maybe he stayed up late."

  
"Even so, the boy is an early-riser. Have you ever known him to sleep in?"

  
"No," Yuugi admitted sheepishly, "but it's not like he's not allowed to. I'll check upstairs, just in case he is still asleep."

  
Jogging up each step, he passed the bathroom but jerked to a stop when a loud sound came from behind him. Yuugi turned to see that the door was slightly ajar and could make out the sound of something unpleasantly familiar, what he could only recognise as weak ~~and pained~~ gagging. Someone was ill and he could only think of one person that it could be.

  
But he knew Atem wouldn't appreciate his barging in. So he knocked politely on the doorframe, calling out with what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "Atem? Can I come in?"

  
"Yuu..gi..?" He felt a pang in his chest at the hoarse voice, barely louder than a whisper through the open gap. Atem had never sounded so... **weak** before. "D-don't come in..."

  
"Why, Other Me?" Yuugi asked. He knew his other self, or twin now, wasn't usually someone who acted like this.

  
Atem was silent for a few moments before that painfully small whisper came again. "D... Don't look at me..."

  
Only now did Yuugi consider that the other might not be fully aware of what's happening, having experienced a number of feverish hallucinations himself. The return of painful gagging had him throwing caution to the wind, dashing into the room to kneel at Atem's side.

  
He held the golden bangs back, free hand rubbing the other's back. Yuugi bit his lip as he watched the former pharaoh struggle to expel anything but saliva from his mouth, recognising that there was nothing in his twin's stomach, nothing left to throw up. His heart clenched as he heard the other sobbing weakly, tears falling from shadowed eyes, squeezed shut in agony. Yuugi allowed the sick boy to slump limply against him, any and all strength gone from his burning body. The pale skin, unlike its normal bronze luster, felt like it was on fire. He knew he had to do something about that fever and fast.

  
Atem wheezed, occasionally letting out a pathetically small **whimper**. Yuugi couldn't stand to see him like this. The former spirit was one of the strongest people he knew with a kind wisdom that spoke of his millennia of existence. Seeing him so small, ~~so vulnerable~~ , was a shock and one Yuugi wanted to help remedy.

  
"Yuugi? Is everything alright in there?" Grandpa peered inside and he simply directed the elder's attention to the limp boy pressed to his chest. "I'll get some medicine."

  
Once he heard the old man start to descend the stairs, Yuugi gingerly pulled one of Atem's arms around his shoulders. He kept his other hand around the other's waist, pulling him up. The small keening whimper almost made him hesitate but he continued on, slowly dragging his twin to their shared bedroom.

  
Watching as Atem practically flopped onto the bed, the tiniest yelp escaping his lips, Yuugi was once again sure that he strongly disliked this situation. Hate, even, as it meant seeing the other boy in so much pain from his illness. He stripped Atem of his shirt and pants, only pulling the blanket up to his hips. That fever was a concern, it really was.

  
Back to the bathroom he went, in search of towels. He flushed the toilet, watching as the barest evidence of stomach acid vanished. A few small hand towels were on the rack so he draped them over the crook of his elbow. Yuugi plucked a basin from the cabinet under the sink, filling it with cold water, and made his way back to the bedroom.

  
He almost teared up as he came into Atem sobbing silently, hitching gasps being the only indicator of the emotion at all. Placing the basin down on the bedside drawer, Yuugi brushed his hand over his twin's sweaty brow. Unfocused violet eyes stared blearily up at him but showed no sign of coherency. Even so, he knew the other needed reassurance.

  
"It's alright, Other Me," he cooed sweetly, "I'm here. You'll be okay."

  
Atem whimpered, unable to speak. But it didn't go unnoticed by Yuugi how the sick boy tried to weakly press against his hand, didn't miss how he could have sworn his other self seemed to purr as he stroked his hair. Grandpa came in with the medicine as promised, grabbing a towel from Yuugi's arm to soak in the cool water.

  
A sense of relief came to him as he placed the towel on the former pharaoh's forehead, pained face falling to a more peaceful expression, the coolness helping ease the fever. They also draped towels over his neck and chest, pulling the blanket up to cover his abdomen as well.

  
Yuugi sat on the bed, allowing his hand to pet Atem's hair again. The small smile coming to the pale face was worth it. At least his twin wasn't suffering now.

  
He barely registered Grandpa leaving, nor the way the elderly man smiled as he closed the door behind him.

It took an entire week to nurse Atem back to health, complete with a scolding from Grandpa and Yuugi for not calling them sooner. But they were just glad he was alright again.


	24. Honeysuckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 Prompt: Memory Loss

What did she look like again?

  
He couldn't seem to recall such a simple yet important detail.

  
The face of his beloved twin evaded him, details shifting and swimming as he struggled to place each one. Were her eyes wide or almond-shaped? Was her nose like their father's or mother's? Did her cheeks have a rosy tint to them or had he just imagined it?

  
No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to solidify an image nor could he place other arguably crucial things. Such as her scent, had she smelt more like honeysuckle or marshmallows? ~~Did she even have a remotely discernible scent?~~ As for her personality, he struggled to decide if he was remembering her right or picturing his ideal version of her.

  
The one thing he refused to let go of was her name. _Artemis._

  
If he lost that too, he was sure he would have lost a part of himself he may never get back.

  
One thing he was somewhat thankful for was that the face of his own **Beast** , ~~Zeus~~ , was one of the many things his now mortal mind could no longer hold onto. But it didn't disperse the shiver that ran through his entire being, his bound essence, as he revisited every blast of the Master Bolt. Memories of pain remained for longer than those of more pleasant origins. Even now, he could faintly recall the agony coursing through his once immortal form.

  
This loss, this lack of recollection. This was a fact, ~~a burden~~ , he refused to shared with anyone else. It was his to carry and his alone. He wouldn't tell anyone, especially those he held dear, of such things. Meg certainly didn't need to know. She'd been through enough already, she didn't need to deal with his troubles on top of everything.

  
But perhaps he underestimated just how strong and good his companion, master, **sister** , was.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

  
Apollo startled, looking up from the small notepad he had been scribbling away at. He didn't need to turn around to know Meg was giving him one of her signature searching looks, the kind that dared him to act like the moron she often told him he was. And she wasn't usually wrong in that regard, he was a bit of a dunce at times. There was no sense of alarm - and no, that small flinch didn't count - as Meg sat down next to him.

  
He decided to oblige her, lest he get another punch to the arm or a kick to the leg. "I'm drawing. Well, doodling rather roughly, to be more precise."

  
"Doodling what?" Blunt as always. Apollo wondered how he should answer, taking a second to glance over the messy page. A majority of the small doodles were scruffy and uncertain attempts to pinpoint his immortal sister's face, some looking a little too close to Meg for some reason, the rest being half-hearted renditions of what he thought he himself had once looked like as a god. ~~But even that eluded him.~~

  
"Faces." Meg gave him a look and he knew better than to leave it at that. He sighed before continuing, "I'm trying to remember what... she looked like. But it's not working."

  
She blinked. "You mean Artemis?"

  
"Yes." He sounded almost ashamed but instead panic quickly overtook his features. _Artemis_. Her **name**. He'd **forgotten** it, even if it was just for a moment. If it weren't for Meg, maybe he would have forgotten her altogether. No memories left of the one who had been by his side since the beginning of his existence. ~~He might not even know he had a sibling at all!~~

  
Meg was saying something but he couldn't quite make out what. A sense of deja vu came over him, he vaguely recalled this happening before. She had brought him out of a trance similar to this in the past. ~~But when?~~ She was still yelling but now he could hear again.

  
"Apollo!"

  
He jerked up as his mind returned to reality, quickly schooling the anxiety from his face. Meg's hand was tightly gripping his arm and glancing over, she was giving him a look of concern. "I... I'm alright now."

  
"Where did you go?" Apollo gave a meek shrug.

  
"I simply got lost," he said before quickly adding, "lost in my own thoughts."

  
Meg said nothing, turning to rummage through her gardening belt. He was fine with simply waiting for her to pull out her goal from amongst whatever she had in there. Granted, as a powerful daughter of Demeter, it was likely a special type of seed compared to the rest. And, true to expectation, Meg produced one such packet that had a vaguely familiar image on it.

  
Pouring one out into her hand, she coaxed it into germinating. Apollo watched in fascination as it grew right before his eyes, notepad and blunted pencil forgotten in his lap. It only took a few moments, feeling more like minutes to him, for the plant to reveal its matured state. A familiar scent hit his nose and the fog in his mind began to clear.

  
**Honeysuckle**. Meg had grown honeysuckle for him. The plant that smelled just like Artemis.

  
"Here." She deposited it into his hands. Apollo cradled it with a sort of reverence, slowly lifting it up to take in more of the scent. "You can keep it."

  
He didn't know what to say. How could he thank her for something like this? It was not much but even so, he couldn't bear to stay silent when given such a gift. Apollo gave her a smile - the kind he hadn't worn in so long - and with a voice he hoped would convey to her just how grateful he was, he murmured two words that never came easy to a god.

  
"Thank you."


	25. Night of the New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 Prompt: Car Accident
> 
> Alternative Used: Identity Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very loosely used prompts here but this was the best I could come up with.
> 
> I headcanon that Inu smells a lot like his mother as a human.

A loud commotion snapped him out of his thoughts.

  
Kouga tensed, demonic senses alert to trace wherever the sound had come from. Whatever had disturbed his evening stroll needed to be dealt with. As the leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe and therefore in charge of their territory, it was his responsibility to deal with any issues they may face. These ranged from minor to personal, this time being the latter. But he also had to make sure something hadn't hunted and killed any prey on his land.

  
There it was again. Snarling that was close to a form of speech without words.

  
Not only that but Kouga could smell demons and blood on the wind, human blood. It was likely that some unlucky human had been on the run from the demons, however, they had ultimately gotten caught. Normally, he wouldn't have seen it as much of a problem. But after his declaration of love to Kagome, he couldn't very well let one of her kind die on his watch. That wouldn't help woo her at all.  
Jewel shards pulsing in his shins, Kouga took off with the speed he had become so well-known for. It was trivial to follow the scent, though the smell of blood did seem to become more abundant the closer he got to the source. He didn't bother hiding from the trespassers, furious whirlwind dissipating from around him.

  
There were three of them, hulking and twisted monstrosities akin to the monstrous paintings humans made of underworld creatures. From what he could discern, they were troll demons and in desperate need of a bath. Against the middle beast's chest, suspended by an arm around their neck, was the weakly human he'd smelt. Cuts and bruises littered their skin, clawless hands scrambling to try and remove the arm around their fragile neck. For some reason, their head was obscured by a hood but he didn't need to see to know their mouth was wide open and gasping. Kouga found it a little odd that he couldn't tell whether they were male or female but that wasn't important.

  
"Chief Kouga of the Eastern Wolves?" The one of the right snarled, a sneer on its ugly face.

  
He squared his shoulders, expression bored. This was his territory and he wouldn't show weakness to anyone. "I am. What do you want?"

  
"We heard you're getting a little friendly with mortals," the one on the left taunted, "becoming soft over some mortal girl you met."

  
The middle troll jostled its captive, ignoring the choking wheeze as the human's airway came close to being cut off. "So we decided to claim your land for our own from you weak wolves."

  
"You give us your territory or," the demon on the right smirked, "well, here's what will happen."

  
Without any warning, it drew back a fist and slammed it into the human's gut. A strangled cry of agony, breathless and close to gagging, fled the victim. Kouga couldn't help his own hard wince and the tug in his gut, that punch had to have broken something. Blood, he could smell more of it now. He felt bad as the human worked to continue breathing, not caring for their own loud and desperate gulps of air. The hands gripped the arm around a likely bruised neck, shaking with weakness but refusing to let go. Kouga couldn't help but be a little impressed by how little fear was in the air. This human was brave, he'd give them that.

  
"Yeah," he chuckled with a glare, "I don't think so."

  
Before they could even blink, he sprang. Thanks to the immense power of his legs, his kick connected and sent the left demon flying. It took out a number of trees before it landed. Wasting no time, Kouga quickly span another hard kick to the right troll's head. It too was sent flying, even further than the last. This last one would be tricky since he couldn't risk any more harm to the already battered human. But Kouga wasn't Chief for nothing.

  
Seizing the opening left by a clumsy swing, he landed a heeled kick to the jaw. It forced the troll to release its bait, the human landing with a gasping yelp on the ground. Thinking fast, Kouga landed several more hits and allowed himself a moment to watch, to watch the beast vanish into the darkness of the surrounding woods. He grabbed the human around the waist, ignoring the weak cry, and shot off before the trolls could recover. They could be dealt with later.

* * *

"Why am I doing this?"

  
It hadn't occurred to Kouga to ask this beforehand. But now that he wasn't in a confrontation, his thoughts had cleared up. Just a few tail-lengths from him lay the human, half-curled on their side and shivering. He should start a fire, similar to what he'd seen Kagome's group do, but didn't want to draw the attention of the troll demons (if they were still here).

  
He was growing tired of listening to his unlikely accomplice's sickeningly shallow breaths. But there wasn't much he could do about it, and it wasn't like the human could help it, not after that punch anyway. Strangely, he heard neither any pained whimpering nor whining from them. A tension was cloaking them, as though they may be consciously stifling the sounds for the sake of dignity, whatever was left of it that is.

  
Kouga watched as the hood was caught on a small stone, tugged back a little as the human squirmed weakly. In their bid to try and find a more comfortable position, he found that the other had obsidian bangs. Typical, as humans weren't known for having colourful heads of hair. From what little he could see of the face, they were pale but still had some colour on their cheeks. Long lashes fluttered and...

  
He had seen many human faces before, especially those of Kagome and her friends. Their eyes were often similar; ranging from dark greys to a lovely chocolate brown. But never before had he beheld a human with bright violet eyes, striking like a precious gemstone. They were weary and slightly dulled by pain but even so, Kouga found them to be a marvel. He wondered where this phenomenon even came from.

  
"Hey." Wow, that was a little lame. "Don't worry, I ain't going to eat ya."

  
The human blinked their half-lidded pools, responding with a small nod. Kouga then noticed the blood trickling from slightly parted lips. That punch really must have messed the poor thing (guy? girl?) up. Speaking of that...

  
"Look, your scent's a little strange. So mind telling me if you're a male or female?"

  
Something flashed through those eyes but he got no verbal answer, only whatever amounted to a shrug for the person. Great. Well, you'll simply have to take a more direct approach.

  
"How about this: I ask a question and you either nod or shake your head, yes or no?"

  
The human gave a small nod, punctuated by some weak coughs.

  
"Right. So, are you male?" A nod.

  
"Were you running from those troll demons?" Another nod.

  
"Did ya mean to trespass on my land?" A shake of the head.

  
Kouga then decided to ask one more thing, "Can you talk?"

  
This got him a hesitant nod but clearly, the guy wasn't keen on speaking. He couldn't blame the human, seeing as he had almost been choked to death not too long before. Plus, breathing seemed more important than conversation.

  
Glancing out, he saw the dark circle of the moon making its way towards the west. There was still quite a bit of time until dawn. Something told him the human, injured and in desperate need of sleep, wouldn't be too keen on making a journey home right now.

  
"It'll be a while until dawn. You might as well sleep."

  
Those violet eyes stared at him incredulously, a silent _are you serious?_ Kouga simply shrugged, no point in convincing a man to do as he said. It wasn't like he cared for humans all that much, at least not as much as Kagome or Inuyasha did. On the subject of the half-demon, he still held true to the opinion that the other wasn't deserving of the priestess' affections. Still, goading him into a fight was always an amusement. How long had it been since he last saw the dog-eared boy?

  
Kouga cast a quick glance over to the human. Still half-curled inwards, unmoving and stubbornly awake. It really reminded him of Inuyasha, especially the flicker of fire in the other's eyes. Had they been gold and the hair silver, he might have thought he was staring at him right now.

  
But that was silly.

  
He didn't mind sitting in silence. The human could stare at him as long as he liked, it didn't bother him. Dawn wasn't for another few hours so he might as well let the guy stare. For now, at least.

* * *

_Finally._

  
From where he sat on the rocky ledge, his legs dangling, Kouga watched. The moon, dark like a shadow, began to sink below the horizon. He rarely ever watched it set, often preferring to see the sun rise from up high. But there was a small sense of relief to know that the night had ended.

  
Everything tensed as he felt it. A pulse of demon energy. From behind him.

  
Turning around, Kouga watched in fascination as the human began to sit up. The cuts and bruises quickly vanished, demon healing kicking in. Blunt fingernails sharpened and grew until he recognised them to be claws.

  
Then that scent. That familiar forest-like smell with a canine musk. It couldn't be...

  
The hood came off and Kouga stared as silver replaced the midnight curtains of hair, human ears gone in favour of the white triangular things perched atop the head. Long lashes parted again to reveal molten gold eyes, the violet jewels of last night gone from sight.

  
**Inuyasha.**

  
Frozen in a lock between blue and gold, neither of them broke eye contact. Both worked to process what had happened between them. Kouga watched as the slight shock melted to be replaced by what he could only described as a defensive look, cautious and mistrusting.

  
"You saw."

  
It wasn't a question. He said it so simply, not denying the facts. Kouga had seen the half-demon as a human, he now knew when the other was at his weakest: the night of the new moon.

  
"Yeah."

  
The unspoken query was: what would he do now? And for someone as antsy and touchy as Inuyasha, Kouga knew he had to answer carefully. Or just go for plain, blunt honesty. The second option sounded more appealing.

  
"You know," he said, "I liked you better before the sun came up."

  
A good move, as the silver-haired boy scoffed and got to his feet. The hood, a large piece of fabric, was clutched in a clawed hand and lsung lazily over a shoulder.

  
"What's with the weird kimono?"

  
Inuyasha averted his gaze and huffed, "Kagome. She made me wear something else 'cause mine were dirty."

  
"Figures." Kouga couldn't help a light chuckle. He suddenly wanted to see her again.

  
A short silence stretched between them, strangely calm for the two.

  
"Next time I see you," Inuyasha grunted like usual, "you'd better not be hitting on Kagome."

  
Now, he couldn't back down from that. He liked getting on the half-demon's nerves. "Don't count on it, Mutt. She's my woman."

  
Rather than a hot retort, the other seemed content to give an incredulous but humoured scoff as he strolled out past Kouga. Neither needed to exchange another word, him watching as Inuyasha bound off to vanish into the woods. A small flower was disturbed by the wind as he passed.

  
Kouga couldn't help recalling the scent Inuyasha had donned last night, the one he hadn't fully thought about until now. And he couldn't help but wonder.

  
Why had the other smelled more like honey and fresh spring flora than earthy forest?


	26. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 Prompt: Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short scene set before my other work, Sonic Boom: Rewrite Season 1.
> 
> This is after the final Lyric battle, may not be completely accurate and end up retconned if the potential prequel work (not written yet) gets an epilogue.

"Hold still, will ya?"

  
Sonic scrambled back, courtesy of his less injured arm, from the approaching roll of gauze. He was locked into a staring contest with a feral badger named Sticks who, according to Amy, would be joining their misfit gang as a medic of sorts. While there was little doubt that she was skilled in her craft - he could attest to that - and seemed friendly enough, Sonic was hesitant. Old habits died hard, apparently.

  
"I'm already a walking mummy," he protested meekly, "they aren't even bleeding anymore."

  
Sticks shot him an pouting frown. "They will if you keep moving around. You want out of bed, you do as I say."

  
He twitched, hand gripping the sheets beneath him. Amy and Knuckles were stood off to the side, watching him while chatting amongst themselves, neither moving to help him. Tails was outside with the biplane after an earlier visit. _Traitors._

  
"Fine," Sonic relented, "you win."

  
Sticks nodded with a satisfied air, skilled hands tugging him closer to more properly wrap his healing wounds. He sat silent, barely making a sound, only grimacing with the slightest hiss as she brushed against some of his more painful injuries. She applied a bit of pressure to his ribs, notably on the heavily bruised side, and he couldn't stop the sharp cry that left his mouth. Sonic glared at her but was cut off again, another pained exclamation, as she pressed his abdomen.

  
Not at all bothered by his head pressed onto her shoulder, Sticks expertly tied off the gauze and took a few moments to analyse her work. "That should do for today. Now rest."

  
Sonic gripped her arm, struggling weakly as she pushed him onto his back by the shoulders. Normally, he would have dominated in terms of physical strength. But as he was now? Sonic loathed that his body was like a kitten's, lacking in strength and prone to weakness. But the badger's blue eyes didn't let up, an unspoken challenge to continue this behaviour. As he had no chance of winning, he resigned to letting her push him down to the bed.

  
"That snake guy's gone now," she grunted, "you can sleep easy. We'll be here when you wake up."

  
He blinked as she pulled the covers up to his chin, taking a moment for her words to sink in. A large hand laid itself on his head, following the arm up to see Knuckles' smile. The echidna gently stroked him, treating him with the same care he had so many times before on their journey.

  
"She's right, you know."

  
It may not have seemed like much but for Sonic, those words were enough. He hummed in acknowledgement to his red friend before letting his eyes slide shut.

  
He can recover from this. His life, **their life** , was just getting started.


	27. Guilty Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 Prompt: "I wish I had never given you a chance"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atem needs to be hugged more ;_;

He was terrified.

  
_No, not again. Not again!_

  
It was dark, frighteningly so. Nothingness surrounded him. The void, cold and ominous, rolled with purpose. And this, the unknown that had seized his body and mind and soul, made his heart sink deeper than anything else.

  
He didn't want to be here. He thought he had escaped this place! Why? Why was he here again? Had Zorc returned? Had he sacrificed himself again, damned his soul to the eternal abyss a second time?  
And yet, this felt different. It lacked the feral edges that clawed at his being, lacked the biting and gripping cold. Chills still ran over him but his fear, his terror, was dulled ever so slightly. He was alright. **He had to be.** At the very least, there were no monsters here to torment him.

  
~~Perhaps he was wrong to assume so.~~

  
Out of the surrounding darkness, something became solid. It approached, the sound of footsteps growing closer and closer. He was torn between fleeing for his existence and being anchored down in place. But curiosity was something he indulged in, the fearful instincts long tamed by the light of completion. The fog - he shouldn't have been able to see it - parted and out stepped the thing that was to keep him company.

  
His heart stopped.

  
Partner..?

  
His magenta-tinged hair, bleeding gracefully into midnight onyx, was as bright as the sandy bangs crowning his head. A soft face with the beginnings of sharpness, the maturity of an adult, was bereft of the gentleness he knew the other possessed. Leather, silver bracelets and a collar reminded him of a grand tournament from many months ago. He watched as gentle hands, capable of countless kindnesses, curled into fists by his sides.

  
"P-Partner?"

  
The other, his partner and brother, tilted his head. Amethyst eyes, tinged with a burning red, were blank. Where was the sparkle, that light of life, he had always seen in them? Delicate brows furrowed, a frown on lips more suited for smiles.

  
"Why are you calling me that?"

  
What?

  
He couldn't help the fear starting to creep into his heart. But his voice remained soft and steady. "I always call you that because that is what we are."

  
"We aren't partners," his partner scowled, "we never were."

  
"What? But you said so yourself, I heard it from your own mouth." It was starting to sink in, that fear, a fear he never wished to feel. Was his partner, his brother, disowning him? Did he not want to be connected to him anymore?

  
The other curled his lips, a snarl on his face. He was shocked to see such an expression. His brother, his former literal **soulmate** , who had a heart bigger than any other was glaring at him with malicious hatred. Like he was an enemy who had wronged him deeply, one who had betrayed him.

  
His partner growled, "You seriously don't get it?"

  
"Get what? Tell me, tell me what I have done to deserve your ire."

  
Eyes, now devoid of the kindness he had known, were cold and hateful as they stared into his own. He couldn't tear his gaze from his brother, couldn't break eye contact. Part of him knew he had wronged the other, wronged him in a way that was unforgiveable in every way possible. But it eluded him, his mind unable to grasp any memory of a betrayal.

  
" _You_ ," he hissed, " _you_ are the problem! You have _always_ been the problem!"

  
He couldn't stop himself from flinching, the blow to his heart almost sending him to his knees. But his partner wasn't done speaking.

  
"Ever since I solved the Puzzle, ever since you invaded my body, you have made me hurt people. _You_ were the one who set that guy on fire, _you_ were the one who drove many people insane, _you_ ruined Malik's life!" Each word was a knife, a blade of pure pain, to his battered heart. Yet he couldn't refute what the other was saying. "Everything that has gone wrong, every problem we faced, it was all because of _you_! Some _pharaoh_ you are, some _friend_ you were supposed to be! I can't believe I looked up to such a selfish and evil being. How could you do this to us, do this to _me_?"

  
The other's voice was near screeching, loud and cutting, as the rant finished. He became aware of the coppery taste in his mouth, lip throbbing from how hard he had bitten it. His eyes stung but tears didn't fall. How dare he even think to cry when his partner and brother had been through so much because of him? It was his fault, he knew it. The truth hurt but for someone like him, it was a blow well-deserved.

  
He didn't notice when the other had approached him, stood nose to nose with him, still glaring into his soul. A sharp gasp fled him as those hands shot up to his throat, encasing his neck with a ferocious pressure. His mouth hung open, struggling for air, as his legs became weak. Not once did his brother break their locked gaze. As his grip became tighter, cutting off his airway as unworthy tears fell, the other muttered the last words he would ever hear. Low, cutting and soul-shattering.

  
**"I wish I had never given you a chance."**

* * *

Yuugi woke as the crying started, as the begging broke the silence.

  
Sitting up, groggy from being abruptly woken, he blinked back the sleep to glance over at where Atem lay in his own bed. Alarm sharpened his mind as he saw the other twitching and contorting beneath the covers. But more disturbing was that he was the source of the whimpering, the broken pleading.

  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Please forgive me..."

  
His heart clenched and everything in him screamed to help. So he did, it was just who he was. Yuugi removed himself from his own bed to traverse over to the other side where the former spirit was. He bit his lip as he saw the tears, catching the moonlight from the window, that streamed down the normally composed face. The murmurs, the **heartbreaking** sobs permeating his words, not once stopping.

  
He didn't want to see Atem like this. His other self was strong and proud and wise, regal like the king he once was and warm like the sun itself. The former spirit shouldn't be apologising like his life depended on it, shouldn't be begging like a man on the brink of death.

  
"Other Me," he whispered, "wake up."

  
No response but Yuugi was patient. He shook the other gently, voice sweet and kind.

  
"Other Me, wake up."

  
Again, the murmuring refused to cease and the tears continued to soak his face.

  
"Atem."

  
The name, so foreign yet fitting on his tongue, seemed to dispel the trance. His brother stilled and after a few moments, weary violet eyes met his own. He didn't mind as a warm hand came up to grasp his own, allowed his other half to gather his wits.

  
"Partner..?"

  
Yuugi smiled, giving his beloved twin's shoulder a squeeze. "You're okay now, Other Me."

  
Tears built up again in those vulnerable eyes. The hand on his own seemed to tighten its grip, a silent plea that he didn't trust himself to ask. He had no qualms and still smiling down at Atem, Yuugi gave him a nod.

  
He helped his distraught brother to his own bed, allowing the other to continue holding his hand. Atem made no protests as Yuugi gently laid him down before climbing in with his back to the wall. He paid little mind to the soft sniffles or the way the other seemed to fidget nervously as he pulled the cover over the both of them.

  
Yuugi pulled Atem into his arms, heart warming with affection as the other readily tucked his head under his chin. His other self, his beloved brother, curled against him and all he could do was hold him close like he had once done with the Puzzle. Atem's breaths against his skin, slow and deep, were better than any lullaby for him, just as his own heartbeat lulled the other back into a peaceful slumber.

  
Neither left the embrace until long after dawn, after the vestiges of nightmares were chased away.


	28. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 Prompt: "You have to let me go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In line with my Greek Myth AU again

The day was slow, quiet and calm.

  
He couldn't quite remember this kind of reprieve, not after he had acquired so many spheres of influence to preside over. But it was during times like this when his mind would wander, far from the joys and worries of everyday life, back to the feelings and memories he kept within. Those of great pain, the ones that threatened to tear him apart with grief, that his waking mind would rather not have to relive. As a deity of healing and the arts among other things, he - more than the others - should understand the need for introspection. But as any young person, his heart wavered and questioned if he was ready to face such truths about himself - ironic for one such as him, the god of truth.

  
Rewinding, traversing back in time through countless memories, his mind fixated on the most important of his early life: the first time he lost one whom he held so dear.

* * *

_His body was aching and screaming, cuts marring him from head to toe. But he did not cry, refused to allow the monster the satisfaction of his weeping. Young he may be, he was here to pay back a wrong committed upon the one who was his mother. Fingers trembling, still staring into those mocking slits, he notched another arrow to the string and drew. The point pierced the air as it flew, only for a massive tail of scales to snap it clean in half._

  
_He couldn't reload fast enough. It swung, slamming a coil ten times his size into his side, and sent him flying. The ground tore into him as he landed, breath torn from his lungs with the loud crack of ribs. His muscles, still **tiny** and **not nearly trained enough** , worked to bring him back to his feet. He ignored the burn of his chest, the throbbing of **everything** his body had, and faced the beast again. It was cackling, relishing in his struggles._

  
_Unable to keep up his façade, his tiny body slumped to its knees. No matter his will's strength, he simply could not get up. ~~He was too **weak**.~~_

  
_The coming blow, he never saw coming. But she had._

  
_A sudden blur before his eyes. The flash of chestnut hair and a white gown. She was-_

  
_Everything stopped. His mind was bereft of all but shock, as those monstrous fangs tore into her. **Ichor** flew and covered the ground, breath hitched as drops painted his face and chiton. As the monster dropped her to the ground, ~~limp and **dying**~~ , his mouth was moving long before he realised he was running to her side._

  
**_"Mama!"_ **

  
_His mother, his **beautiful** and **kind** mother, stared up at him with her teal eyes. Even now, even here where he had made the mistake of fighting too young, she had nothing but love for him in her gaze. That unconditional affection, it made him feel sick ~~with himself.~~ He didn't deserve it, **not now** , not after what he had just done. She must have known he blamed himself, she always knew._

  
_"My dear Apollo, do not weep." Her voice was but a whisper, golden ~~blood~~ trickling from her smiling lips. He couldn't help but listen as sobs choked his own. "You are not to blame for this."_

  
_"But," he stammered weakly, "but you're dying, Mama! All because I..."_

  
_Her gentle hand, soft and so painfully **cold** against his cheek, left him in silence. He nuzzled into her touch, desperate and ~~weak~~ as any child would. Even as her breaths grew shallower, fewer and further between, she smiled. He listened to her, heart fixed on remembering her ~~final~~ moments, as he heard that sweet voice one ~~last~~ time._

  
_"Tell Artemis I love her too," she whispered, "and take care of one another for me, my beloveds."_

  
_He nodded into her hand. His sobs faded to numbness as he watched her crumble to dust, body vanishing to the void beyond, ~~wherever it was immortals go~~. For what felt like years, he sat there in the rain, weeping and retching into the dwindling ichor she left behind._

* * *

After the recollection, he remembered why. Why today of all days that this memory resurfaced. It was the anniversary, today she had left them. This was the day he had committed a foolish, juvenile mistake. The mistake that cost him and his dear twin their mother. So many years ago, today was the day he had to let her go.

  
"Thought I'd find you here."

  
Turning to look over an elegant shoulder, he saw her: silver-eyed Artemis. She said not a word as she slid to his side, sinking down to kneel beside her guilty twin. A rough hand gripped his upper arm, toned arm laid across his shoulders, in a one-armed embrace. He made no protest as she pulled him close, made no excuses as he tucked his head under her chin, and rested against her side.

  
Countless times over the years, he had met her here and apologised. So many apologies, so much guilt laid bare for her to see. So many times she had refuted them, telling him he had no need to. At some point, they had stopped. That endless back and forth, of pleading forgiveness and begrudging acceptance, ceased to leave behind a silence. They had no need for words now, content to sit beside each other and grieve. For as much time as their father would allow, the two of them would quietly mourn the loss of their mother on this very spot.

  
They had to let her go. But at least they still had each other.


End file.
